


Однажды мы все влюбляемся...

by ssssnakie



Series: Цена свободы. [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: :))), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Be ready for any shit that came to my mind, Death(s), Enemies to something I don't even know how to name, Kinda detecrive, Maybe (just maybe) psychology, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Swearing, That's gonna be fun to write, i'm not sure if minor or major character(s) will die but be ready anyway, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssnakie/pseuds/ssssnakie
Summary: Однажды твоё сердце расцветёт. Но разве розы цветут на куске камня?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Цена свободы. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Я же тебе говорила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, giiiiiirls (and guys). Кхм, это моя первая серьёзная работа, поэтому я буду рада любой критике в рамках приличий и закона. Сразу говорю и предупреждаю, что рейтинг, как и тэги, могут измениться, и всё в работе может перерости в что-то страшное и кровавое, если мне приспичит и мне надо будет :)
> 
> твиттер: @justaclown_69  
> кк: curiouscat.me/loonathesalad

Однажды все мы влюбляемся, однажды нам придётся страдать от любви. но. Что если это страдание — единственное, что для тебя имеет смысл? Когда каждый день наполнен болью, зато не пустотой. Это лучше, чем ничего, так?

* * *

— Ты чего опять за мной по пятам ходишь? — взгляд полный раздражения направлен на Джиу.

Они стояли одни в пустом классе. Суён точно знала, что её преследуют.

— Я- я просто хотела спросить.

Джиу загнали в угол. Она в тупике из-за собственных ожиданий и надежд.

— Мой ответ — нет. — подходит ближе — Я знаю, почему ты от меня не отлипаешь — слишком близко — Поэтому повторю — её дыхание обжигает ухо — Не появляйся у меня на глазах, иначе хуже будет.

Она вышла из класса, так быстро, будто её и не было там, а Джиу опять стоит в полном одиночестве, опять со слезами на глазах. Но это лучше чем ничего, так?

* * *

Суён сидела за столом в своей комнате, подперев свою голову руками. Сквозь открытое окно вместе с холодным ветром в комнату проникали сотни звуков: от противных автомобильных гудком до криков уличных зазывал. Удивительно, как в такой какофонии Суён умудряется о чём-то думать.

Суён нравится настойчивость, но абсолютно не в том формате, в котором проявляет эту настойчивость Джиу. Постоянная слежка Суён бесит. Главная проблема в том, что это единственный вариант, на который Джиу способна из-за своего робкого характера. В конце концов, Суён стала прямо говорить, что не хочет её больше видеть, но всё без толку. Чем больше Суён думала обо всём этом, тем сильнее болела её голова. От размышлений её отвлёк телефонный звонок.

"Хеджу, если тебе опять сигареты нужно купить, то я сбрасываю трубку."

"Вообще-то, я хотела просто узнать, как у тебя дела, но судя по интонации всё очень плохо. — в ответ Хеджу услышала только тяжёлый выдох. — Ты так и не решила проблему с Джию? Или как там её зовут?"

"Джиу её зовут."

"Да какая разница."

"И правда."

"Кстати, она мне писала недавно."

Суён почувствовала, как на неё нахлынули злость и раздражение. Не хватало, чтобы эта мелкая лезла к её подруге. Она с напряжением ждала дальнейших пояснений, но Хеджу, будто специально не торопилась отвечать.

"Ты будешь продолжать или что?"

"А, так я с ней какой-то проект делаю, вроде. Нас поставили в пару. Суё-ё-ён, помоги-и, она до блевотины вся такая милая и добрая. Мне кажется, что, если её спросить, кто её родители, то она точно скажет, что в стиле: «Ва-а-а, тебе правда интересно?» Здесь она точно хлопнет в ладоши. «Ну, моя мама работает в пекарне». И пойдёт; мама так вкусно готовит, у папы руки от куда надо, и каждые выходные мы ходим в парк на пикник. Бля мне от собственных слов плохо стало."

"Кто тебя просил, а? Теперь мне хуже стало. Спасибо. — сказала Суён, сделав жест, будто её вот-вот вырвет — Так или иначе, она отличница и учителя её любят, для тебя она единственный вариант, если ты не хочешь к хуям вылететь из школы."

"Ах, бля-я-я-ять. — раздраженно завопила Хеджу — Я бы и сама давно съебалась, но тогда мне придётся переехать обратно к предкам, чего я не хочу от слова вообще."

"Значит закрай рот и терпи. Ты ведь всё равно всю работу на неё свалишь."

"Это ты за неё так вступилась или включила режим заботливой мамочки?"

"Думай, как хочешь."

"Пф, вот думать-то мне и не хватало. Я пошла спать. Чао."

Не успев ничего ответить, Суён услышала гудки. Она хотела написать что-то Хеджу, и, пытаясь вспомнить что именно, просто уставилась на фото, которое Хеджу и Суён сделали однажды по пьяне.

Это было во время их поездки в Японию два года назад со старшей сестрой Хеджу. Освободившись от родительского контроля, девушки в первый же вечер купили столько алкоголя, сколько могли втроём унести. Они решили собраться в номере, где жили Суён и Хеджу. У них была одна большая двуспальная кровать, но даже так все какие-то пачки чипсо и бутылки лежали на полу. Сестра Хеджу не могла пить много, поэтому уже после трёх бокалов вина, она ушла в свой номер по-соседству, оставив двух подростков одних. Если вы думаете, что это было безответственно, то да, вы правы. У них оставалось ещё нескольком бутылок алкоголя

Оставшись вдвоём, девушки много дурачились, болтали о каких-то глупостях, обсуждали парней, делали дурацкие фотографии. Но в какой-то момент — то ли из-за алкоголя, то ли из подросткового любопытства — Суён резко обхватила руками лицо Хеджу и пристально посмотрела ей в глаза, чего-то выжидая. Так они просидели около минуты, после чего Суён также резко притянула к себе Хеджу и прижалась к её губам. Никто не помнит сколько они целовались. Может, им было просто всё равно; может, они просто так развлечься решили. Обе девушки не восприняли это в серьёз; может, поэтому Хеджу особо не сопротивлялась. Они слишком хорошо понимали, что больше, чем друзьями они точно не будут.

Вообще, многие со стороны описали бы из дружбу, как «дружба на грани». Они постоянно подкатывают и флиртуют друг с другом на людях, из-за чего на них очень часто косо смотрят. Хотя и ссорятся девушки довольно часто, так как характер у обеих тот ещё. Но самое интересное в их дружбе, что стоит упомянуть, это причина их дружбы — а она банальна: не с кем больше. Несмотря на популярность, коей обе пользуются в школе, с ними мало кто водится дольше месяца. Тем не менее, они доверяли друг другу, потому что некому больше. Просто, как-то так сложилось из ничего. Но не может же из ничего вырасти что-то. Или может? Никто из них не помнит тот вечер в Японии во всех подробностях, точно помнят только жуткую головную боль на следующее утро. Кто знает, если бы хотя бы одна помнила, как Суён начала всё с большим напором проникать в Хеджу (нет, её руки всё ещё обхватывали лицо младшей), как впервые из любопытства случился их первый взрослый поцелуй, может, тогда им пришлось бы задуматься над тем, что произошло. А так, никто ничего не помнит, значит ничего и не было.

Но вернёмся в действительность. В то время, пока Суён вспоминала что хотела написать Хеджу, Джиу лежала на своей кровати и смотрела в потолок. Вокруг кромешная тьма. Окна занавешены. Холодно, пусто и одиноко. Если бы кто-то увидел Джиу в этот момент, то точно подумал, что перед ним либо кукла, либо труп; её взгляд был совершенно пустым, будто она не в потолок смотрела, а куда-то в совершенно иной мир — во внутрь себя. А внутри у неё уже давно почти ничего нет. Джиу растратила все свои жизненные силы. Теперь ей осталось только притворяться. Каждый день делать вид, что она счастлива; делать вид, что улыбается; делать вид, что всё в порядке.

Знаете, какими бы ни были ваши поступки, слова или забота о ком-то искренними, всегда ведь хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь ответил вам тем же. Всегда, отдавая часть себя, хочется чтобы кто-нибудь потом эту частичку вернул. Иначе вы рискуете полностью опустеть. Ваш взгляд станет стеклянным и холодным. Останутся только привычки: привычка помогать, привычка улыбаться при встрече.

Джиу точно не помнит, когда она начала ощущать холод внутри. Кажется около года назад, когда она уже точно помнила, как в ответ на её улыбку, люди возвращали ей лишь полный раздражения взгляд. Некоторые стали ей прямо говорить: «меня от тебя тошнит». Иногда Джиу вспоминала времена, когда жизнь в ней ещё не потеряла всех красок, когда её любовь ещё была настоящей. Наверное, из-за того, что Джиу ещё с детства любила Суён, это вошло в привычку.

Внутри у Джиу почти ничего нет. Этим почти является Ким Чонын, её лучшая подруга. Джиу боится представить, что с ней было, если бы Чонын не была с ней рядом. Да и зачем?  
Собравшись с силами, Джиу протянула руку к прикроватной тумбочке в поисках телефона.  
"Чонын, ты придёшь ко мне? Мне так холодно."

"Скоро буду."

На улице уже совсем стемнело, но как ни странно, фонари включились не во всём городе. Хотя вполне возможно, что лампочки в них просто лопнули, как это часто с ними случается. А может, эти фонари были разбиты кем-то. В этом городе постоянно гаснут фонари. От части именно из-за постоянной тьмы на улицах Чонын жалела, что переехала сюда когда-то давно с отцом. Она боится темноты, точнее не само отсутствие света, а то, что может прятаться там. Этот страх у неё появился после пьяных приходов матери глубокой ночью. Она не знала, не видела, что на неё замахиваются. Чонын смотрела прямо в глаза матери, но абсолютно не видела их. Было темно. И страшно.  
Наконец, нужный дом показался из-за угла. Девушка, перепрыгивая через небольшие лужи, подбежала к крыльцу и без стука зашла в дом, зная, что её ждут. И вот Чонын уже лежит рядом с Джиу, крепко обнимая её. Если бы Джиу знала. Нет, не надо. Это создаст только больше проблем. Чонын важно, чтобы с Джиу всё было хорошо.


	2. Твою мать...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРОСТИТЕ, ЧТО РЕЗКО ИСЧЕЗЛА АЪВАЪВХАВАЫ  
> Лан, если серьёзно, то я тупо забыла о том, что у меня теперь и тут есть работа :/ Да ещё и некоторые личные обстоятельства тоже повлияли. В извинение сразу всё написанное сейчас загружу хавхавх

Сидеть на самых задних партах класса могут только главные герои аниме или люди, которым абсолютно нет дела до учёбы. «— Почему ты не выучила этот материал? — Я ничего не слышала». Хеджу всегда так оправдывалась, но исправлять ситуацию и вовсе не собиралась. К её несчастью, эта отлаженная и всегда работающая система дала сбой. «Если этот проект не будет выполнен к следующей неделе, мы будем вынуждены исключить тебя. Чтобы тебе было проще, с тобой будет в паре Ким Джиу. И не смей сваливать всю работу на неё. Тебе всё ясно?» Проклятье. Этого ей ещё и не хватало. Работать с помешанной на её лучшей подруге девчонкой.

Конечно, на задних партах сидят пофигисты, но в любом правиле есть исключение, и это исключение зовут Ха Суён. Иногда Хеджу думала, а не ведьма ли она? Как она сквозь все крики и вопли одноклассников различает речь учителя? Как она понимает все предметы от и до? Хеджу пыталась понять это. Она могла весь учебный день просто лежать на парте и смотреть на Суён, полностью сосредоточенную на работе, отвечающую всегда правильно на любой вопрос учителя. Конечно, таким образом понять Суён ей было сложно. Нет, серьёзно. Что с ней не так?

Кровать. Кровать. Кровать. Кровать. Это всё, что заполняло голову девушки пока она шла дворами от школы домой. До цели осталось каких-то два квартала. Хеджу сворачивает в закоулок, который она изучила, как малейшие черты лица Суён: в общем, достаточно хорошо, чтобы пройти этот участок с закрытыми глазами. На середине пути в кустах что-то зашевелилось. Конечно, Хеджу не обратила на это ни малейшего внимания. Далее она помнит резкую боль в голени, кровь со странными узорами на белоснежном носке и чей-то силуэт явно на что-то замахивающийся, но ей откровенно всё равно, кто это.

— Вы в порядке?

— Да, всё хорошо, спасибо.

— Рана выглядит серьёзной, давайте я перевязку сделаю? 

Хеджу внимательно и немного странно посмотрела на мужчину, будто пытаясь найти в нём какой-то подвох. Высокий, почти тощий. Так странно, что он смог одним ударом отогнать собаку, даже не сломавшись пополам. Посмотрев в его ярко зелёные глаза, девушка отчего-то подумала, что он профессор в какой-нибудь академии искусств. —Всё хорошо, правда, хотя повязка мне действительно не помешает. Мужчина издал короткий смешок и достал из своего портфеля небольшой пакет, по всей видимости, выполнявший роль персональной аптечки. Всё что там было, это бинт, перекись водорода и жгут — набор на все случаи жизни. Мужчина присел рядом и неспешно стал накладывать повязку, обработав рану перед этим.

— Ай!

— Ну-ну-ну, потерпите. Взрослая девочка уже. Любая боль в скором времени проходит.

— Я бы с этим поспорила. — Хеджу поморщилась — Можно узнать ваше имя?

— Монкут — он поднял глаза на девушку с какой-то неловкой и невинной улыбкой. — Я закончил. Вас не надо провожать?

* * *

Каждый день они садились на одно и то же место и делали то, что делали всегда: Суён добросовестно училась, а Хеджу внимательно изучала её. Когда у Суён что-то не сходилось с ответами, она хмурилась и начинала кусать нижнюю губу чуть ли не до крови. «Ты чего пялишься на меня?» Может быть, ей и стоило спросить учителя, как этот пример решается или как переводится то или иное слово, но она слишком сильно привыкла решать все проблемы самостоятельно. «А что нельзя?» На переменах она обычно поднимается на крышу, если её там нет, значит она однозначно в библиотеке. У Суён есть свой собственный план школы, она никогда не пойдёт в другое крыло без особой необходимости. «Странная ты.» В этом они были похожи. Нет смысла тратить силы на то, что тебе пользы не принесёт. Зачем идти другой дорогой, если эта короче? Нет смысла тратить время на бесконечные обходы, пусть ради этого придётся терпеть укусы бродячих собак, зато лишние двадцать минут можно отоспаться.

* * *

Солнце уже почти зашло за горизонт, Хеджу только сейчас переступила порог своей комнаты. Слегка прихрамывая, она подошла к окну и стала искать кого-то. Наконец, её взгляд вырвал из темноты дальнего переулка тень, уже скрывшуюся за углом. Квон Монкут. Студент родом из Китая, которого по каким-то неизвестным причинам занесло в Корею. Хеджу он показался милым и добрым человеком, было бы это не так, стал бы он подставляться под очередной укус дворняги, нападениям которых, кстати говоря, Хеджу хотя бы раз в месяц да подвергалась?

Девушка стояла так перед окном и смотрела куда-то вдаль минут тридцать и могла простоять ещё, если бы не телефонный звонок. Вздрогнув всем телом от неожиданности, она некоторое мгновение не могла понять где она и что здесь делает. Быстро всё сообразив, Хеджу ответила на звонок.

—Суён?

—А кто ещё мог тебе звонить? У тебя кто-то появился кроме меня? — послышался смешок.

—Когда придумаю остроумный ответ обязательно тебе скажу. Ты чего-то хотела?

—Да. Ты уже встречалась с Джиу, насчёт задания, что вам учитель дал?

—Погоди-погоди! Я-я-я чу-у-увствую, что ты блять издеваешься.

—Ладно, прекращаю. Просто сначала я подумала, что она сама напросилась, чтобы через тебя ко мне подлезть. Я уже не знаю, чего от неё ожидать. Два года за мной носится, а недавно я узнала, что помешана она на мне ещё с детства. Просто пиздец. Она меня так напрягает.

—По крайней мере похищать не станет, тебя ж хрен поднимешь. Всё я спать пошла. Спокойной ночи. 

Суён ещё возмущалась чему-то, но Хеджу сбросила трубку прежде, чем она закончила говорить. «Твою мать, ну вот нахрен она мне напомнила.» Девушка кинула телефон на тумбочку и рухнула на кровать. Она просто лежит и ни о чём не думает, потому что если много думать, можно додуматься до чего-нибудь плохого, а оно нам надо? Хоть мыслей в её голове и не было, ей не давало покоя то, что к ней приставили эту Джию или Джиу (Хеджу не считала нужным запоминать её имя). Удивительно, как порой складывается наша жизнь из-за банальной случайности. К лучшей подруге Суён в пару по проекту поставили Джиу, девушку, которая с самого детства бесповоротно и, как в дешёвом фанфике, безответно влюблена в Суён. Ну не забавно ли это? Такая нелепая случайность, которую мы принимаем не иначе как судьбу, способно буквально в корень изменить все наши взгляды.

* * *

Старые книги летят на пол со своих прежних мест. В библиотеке никого нет, поэтому вряд ли кто на шум явится. Видимо, не найдя того, что нужно, очередная партия книг отправляется вслед за сородичами. «Мда, Достоевский тут явно не популярен.» Рука всё глубже уходит в полку. Что-то твёрдое. Стена. Нет, стойте. Вот. Вот книга! Явно валяется тут не одно столетие. «Если это не Достоевский, клянусь своей консолью, снесу всю библиотеку.» Пальцы нащупали корешок толстого переплёта и крепко вцепились в книгу. Теперь у неё в руках почти развалившаяся книга, на которой полустёртая надпись гласит на русском языке: «Ф. ~~М. Д~~ ост ~~оев~~ ский И ~~диот~~ ». Девушка, как заворожённая смотрит на эти буквы, которые она пока не до конца выучила. «Допустим это та книга.» Она уже собиралась возвращаться домой, как вдруг… «Какого хрена ты тут натворила?» Девушки с лёгким недоумение смотрели друг на друга. «Я просто книгу искала.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я поняла, что из-за больших пауз в написании глав половину сюжетных идей я тупо забыла и многие сцены, будто выстрел из несуществующего ружья. Ааааааа надо нормально взяться за эту работу...  
> Сколько кринжов с себя я поймала, пока перечитывала...


	3. Прости. Я слишком много о тебе думаю.

«Какого хрена она сбросила?!» — взбунтовалась девушка, сидящая на старой табуретке, которую нашла то ли в прачечной, то ли на свалке, там не особо понятно было. Она с явным раздражением посмотрела на экран телефона, где высветилась надпись «вызов завершен». «Вечно она бросает меня в самом разгаре битвы». Суён вскочила с места и только сейчас почувствовала, что стало гораздо холоднее, да и ветер поднялся.

Под «битвой» Суён имеет в виду не борьбу с той надоедливой девочкой, а борьбу со своими чувствами, точнее с их отсутствием. Она действительно не понимает, почему её так бесит Джиу своим присутствием, ведь ничего плохого или чего-то «из ряда вон выходящего» она не сделала; лишь бегает за ней и втихомолку рисует её, в школьном дворе, и то всегда держа дистанцию чуть ли не в пушечный выстрел; самое непонятное для Суён было то, что и своим отсутствием, это девочка её раздражает. И из всего этого вырастает ещё большее раздражение. Каждый раз, когда Суён пытается заглянуть в самое нутро этого раздражения, она упирается либо на глухую стену, либо на ничто, абсолютное. Не может же из ничего вырасти что-то? Что-то же изначально должно быть.

Она сделала последнюю затяжку сигареты, подошла к самому краю крыши, так, что проходя мимо здания, можно было бы подумать, что она вот-вот сбросится, и выкинула окурок, целясь куда-то в сторону тротуара. Ещё горячий, тлеющий окурок полетел по совершенно иной траектории: если Суён хотела, чтобы он упал кому-нибудь на голову, то он лишь пролетел перед самым носом какого-то ординарного, даже не задев того. На это Суён лишь цыкнула, но реакцией этого ординара, который взбесился, так, что его красное лицо было видно даже сквозь сумрак, она осталась довольна, после чего девушка пошла к выходу с крыши и вернулась в свою квартиру.

Входная дверь захлопнулась и была закрыта на все три замка, включая олдскульную цепь, которую мама поставила, «чтобы придать этой дыре хоть сколько-нибудь эстетики». В квартире было так же холодно, как на улице, и так же пусто, как на душе у Суён. Несколько мгновений она стояла на пороге и вспоминала, точно ли окна были закрыты. Суён сбросила с ног грязные кеды и пошла в ванную, захватив с собой сменную одежду. После двухчасового душа она рухнула спиной на кровать и уставилась в потолок.

Странное это состояние — состояние полутранса. Вроде бы, фокусируешь взгляд на каком-то предмете, но совсем не ощущаешь его наличие, будто этот предмет скрыт от тебя за туманом. Твой взгляд сфокусирован в никуда, он сфокусирован внутрь тебя. Тогда — в этом полутрансе —, даже с открытыми глазами, ты сможешь полностью уйти в свои мысли или перенестись в свой собственный идеальный мир, где всё так, как тебе только нужно. Опасно это состояние. В нём ты захочешь остаться. В нём тебе нет дела до окружающего мира. Какая разница, что происходит вокруг, если мне здесь хорошо? К чёрту реальность!

Всегда интересно, то о чём думают люди в этом трансе. Кто-то мечтает о том, как он выйдет на сцену театра и отыграет Мастера так, что зрители будут плакать. Кто-то мечтает о бизнесе, машинах и яхтах, о том, как он на светской вечеринке приковывает к себе всеобщее внимание и все будут смотреть на него, как на бога, а потом он вернётся в реальность, где давно надо менять обои, где дух советского прошлого и не думал уходить. Хотя можно мечтать не только о будущем, но и о прошлом, когда ты вспоминаешь какой-либо момент из жизни и крутишь его у себя в голове, и крутишь до боли в сердце, пока не заплачешь от осознания упущенного счастья. Мечтая о будущем, ты ленишься, так как ждёшь, что всё само придёт — мечтая о прошлом, ты жалеешь, что уже ничего не исправить. У нас есть только настоящее.

* * *

О чём же мечтала Суён в этот момент? Детский сад. Площадка с песочницей. Дети играют в догонялки. Воспитательница сидит на скамейке и отчитывает двух мальчиков, за то что те подрались из-за игрушечного трактора. И всё как-то спокойно, органично идёт своим чередом. Всё на своём месте. Хотя нет, чего-то не хватает.

Суён только что краем глаза заметила, как из-за угла небольшого домика кто-то выглядывал. Увидев, что слежка раскрыта, шпион быстро спрятался за домик. Суён отбросила свою машинку, с которой до этого играла, и спрыгнула со скамейки. Она никогда не была похожа на детей своего возраста. Это сложно объяснить на словах. Такое бывает, когда смотришь на кого-либо и чувствуешь, что этого человека что-то отличает. Это и привлекало маленькую Джиу в Суён, но в силу своего робкого характера Джиу могла лишь издали наблюдать за ней. Суён подошла к домику и осторожно заглянула за угол, чтобы не спугнуть наблюдателя.

На рыхлом песке сидела девочка, крепко обхватив ноги руками и уткнувшись лицом в колени. Она сопела и всхлипывала, совсем не замечая чужого присутствия. Суён тихонько присела рядом, положила руку на спину девочки и стала медленно поглаживать её, пытаясь успокоить.

— Ты чего плачешь?

— Прости… Прости. Я тебе столько хлопот доставляю.

— Вовсе не так.

Суён не знала, как успокоить Джиу, ведь говорить было не о чем, по крайней мере, так сама Суён считала. Ей оставалось только сидеть рядом и гладить Джиу по спине.

Её рука резко остановилась, будто она над чем-то задумалась. Суён резко захотелось погладить Джиу по голове. Её волосы всегда были такими послушными? Она медленно, точно боясь, провела ладонью по мягким волосам. Джиу вздрогнула от неожиданности, но она соврала бы себе, если подумала, что ей было неприятно. Наоборот, обеим девочкам стало теплее где-то в душе.

Набравшись смелости, Суён подвинулась совсем близко к Джиу, так что их плечи вплотную прикасались друг к другу. Её рука осторожно обхватила Джиу и прижала к себе. Сложно в полной мере описать, что тогда происходило в голове у Джиу, но что известно точно, так это то, что она была счастлива. С Суён всё намного сложнее. Она не то чтобы была рада или что-то подобное — ей просто было комфортно.

— Спасибо.

— Ага.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Боже... Ребят, потерпите это плиз... Чем свежее мои работы, тем они сноснее, клянусь. Эта глава была опубликована на фикбуке 3 января 2020 за эти полгода изменилось дохрена в моём стиле... Сейчас я даже думаю переписать всё к чертовой матери, чтобы всё было логично и более менее плавно. (спойлер: мне лень)  
> Как сшивать все сюжетные дыры... Я не знаю... но постараюсь.


	4. Ты меня помнишь?

С одной стороны, шариковые ручки значительно лучше перьевых — ведь они не протекают и не пачкают чернилами весь лист и руки — , а, с другой стороны, люди бывают настолько талантливые, что даже шариковой ручкой они умудряются испачкать буквально всё. Именно из-за этого таланта Чэвон уже третий раз встаёт из-за стола и идёт в ванну, хотя написала только одно предложение.

Чэвон человек поразительных контрастов. Её поведение и приключения не всегда вяжутся с её внутренним мироощущением. При всём своём стремлении к опрятности, она очень неуклюжа и невнимательна: постоянно что-то летит у неё из рук, забывает куда положила карандаш, который только что держала в руке, а если бы её мама не контролировала состояние её комнаты, она (комната) точно уже чрез несколько дней вся заросла бы пылью и игрушками.

Комната Чэвон похожа на комнату самой настоящей принцессы, коей себя Чэвон и считает: мебель, обои, одежда — всё в нежных, пастельных оттенках, очень много плюшевых игрушек — можно даже подумать, что эта комната специально для них и предусмотрена —, а кровать (полностью заваленная игрушками) представляет из себя самое настоящее произведение искусства: изголовье и изножье украшала изящная резьба по липе с изображениями каких-то библейских сюжетов, некоторые узоры были позолочены; вся конструкция сделана из светлого дерева, иначе быть и не могло; на боковых ограждениях резьба с библейскими сюжетами: об Эдеме, сотворение Адама, изгнание из рая; постельное бельё шелковое, кремового оттенка, нежась в котором Чэвон не раз фантазировала самые разные сцены с Хеджу.

Закрыв за собой плотно дверь и заперев её на ключ, Чэвон с чистыми руками села обратно за свой столик и продолжила писать письмо:

" Я помню, когда впервые увидела тебя.

Помню, как ты неуверенно зашла в зал вслед за Суён. "Сим Ан сонсэн-ним, я к нам нового актёра притащила". 

Если честно, ты меня тогда не очень заинтересовала, разве только, как новенькая. Хотя от чего-то мне жутко хотелось немного выпендриться перед тобой. Показать себя. Скорее всего это из-за моей наивности.

Кажется, заговорили мы с тобой на спектакле "Буря". Ты смотрела на меня, пока меня гримировали? Из-за постоянно мелькавшей передо мной Кахэй я не была уверена в этом.

После "Бури" мы все вместе пошли гулять. Я впервые напилась тогда, хотя всё хорошо помню; мы гуляли по городу и разговаривали; ты на меня очень внимательно смотрела, когда я рассказывала что-то. Спасибо тебе за это. Я помню, как ты тогда взяла меня за руку и нежно **г** ладила мою ладонь своим большим пальцем. Думала, что мне показалось. Мы ещё хотели сходить в кино вместе.

Потом... Потом мы пообщались несколько дней, но почему-то перестали. Сначала ты не писала, потом мне неловко было. И так прошло две недели. На одну из репетиций в этот период ты должна была притти, и тогда мы бы встретились. У меня сердце чуть не остановилось, когда ты вошла, хоть я и делала спокойный вид.

На следующий день после той репетиции ~~(это~~ я решилась написать тебе. Знаешь, если бы мне было всё равно, я вряд ли это сделала, потому что с того вечера, две недели наз **ад,** ты стала выделяться для меня. Я рада, что мы тогда всё прояснили: ты слишком занята была учёбой, и я это поняла. Я тебя понимаю. Прости, за настойчивость, просто когда я утром после "Бури" увидела сообщение от тебя, а потом на мой вопрос "чем ты занималась?" (или что-то вроде) ты ответила, что думала обо мне, я стала слишком сильно себя обнадёживать. Впервые я решилась действовать и добиваться, а не смотреть издалека. Как **ин** тересно получилось.

Помнишь новогоднее представление в нашей школе? Когда мы с кружком журналистики облажались, и у меня там чуть истерика не началась, так как пришлось самой выкруч **ив** аться? Я посмотрела на тебя тогда один раз, но этого хватило, чтобы я почувствовала (хоть и не сильное) облегчение - ты улыбалась. Я люблю, когда люди улыбаются. **Иск** ренняя улыбка и смех, по моим, наблюдениям, делают человека моложе лет на пять, десять. ~~Но твоя у~~ Разве это не прекрасно? И взгляд, взгляд становится таким чистым и счас **тливым.** "

Чэвон по мере написания письма приходилось давить на ручку всё сильнее и сильнее, так как та отказывалась писать нормально. Раздраженно откинув ручку куда-то в ящик стола, Чэвон достала новую, которую только вчера купила. Из-за нахлынувшего раздражения девушке пришлось подождать с написанием письма и перевести дыхание, чтобы вернуть то настроение, с которым она начинала писать. Вдох. Выдох.

"Иногда мне хочется утонуть в этом взгляде, во взгляде счастливого человека.

Твои глаза сами по себе очень красивые и глубокие, как самое настоящее море: то спокойные, то бушующие, но когда ты смотришь на меня внимательно, разглядывая, или смеёшься, я оторваться от тебя не могу. Меня твой взгляд завораживает.

Ох, я отвлеклась от темы. Так вот, в тот вечер после представления мы снова пошли гулять. Я была не в духе из-за номера, но алкоголь сделал своё дело. Помнишь, как мы (я с Ланом) зашли в какой-то круглосуточный магазин? Я уже не помню зачем туда заходил Лан, потому что в итоге он купил игрушечную гитарку. Я же пошла туда за варежками в виде лапок, которые я ещё с "Исповеди" подметила, когда за фонариком заходила. ~~Тебе~~ Эти варежки действительно очень мягкие. Вот только мне немного обидно, что я каким-то образом облила на них эль, и теперь они очень сильно им пахнут (даже после стирки). Хотя не обе варежки, конечно, а только та, которая была у меня. Вторую я отдала тебе, чтобы твоя рука, в которой ты держала пиво, не замёрзла. Эта варежка потом пахла тобой. (я похожа на маньячку?)

Помнишь, как мы потом пошли на площадку около твоего дома? Мы тогда ещё Монкута встретили. Кажется, ты ему нравишься. Нет, я не ревновала ~~(наверное)~~ , ведь мы не встречались и не были обязаны ничем друг другу. Резко вспомнилось, как я затормозила и подумала, что Монкут меня так назвал, представляясь. ("-приятно познакомиться, Монкут. -я Чэвон..." это надо было так)

Ещё я помню вкус твоей помады. Нет-нет, мы не целовались, конечно же. Помнишь, тебя со спины на карусели Монкут зажал и не разрешал курить? Ты попросила меня, чтобы я со своих рук давала тебе курить, и ты разрешила мне сделать затяжку. Вот тогда я и почувствовала вкус твоей помады. Сладко.

Кстати, ты ещё тогда сказала, что у тебя были планы на эту ночь, но ты почему-то пошла с нами (я не помню объясняла ли ты почему). На секунду у меня мелькнула мысль: "а не ошиблась ли я?" Я начала бояться, что я опять всё преувеличила (я не говорю, что ты должна была на всех забить и обратить своё внимание только на меня; я не об этом). В принципе, я человек понятливый и смиренный. Даже если бы мы остались друзьями и по-дружески держались за руки, меня бы и такой вариант устроил.

Я ещё запомнила, как мы шли под руку. Я, кажется, хотела отряхнуться, так что мне пришлось наклониться, и, естественно, моя рука начала соскальзывать, но ты сразу локтём прижала её к себе, помнишь? А когда мы уже прощались около моего дома. ты мне послала воздушный поцелуй, на который я, конечно, ответила. Помню, как я не поднималась по лестнице, а буквально летела по ней.

Хотя... чем, казалось бы, яснее и очевидней мы проявляем симпатию друг к другу, тем больше у меня вопросов. Почему ты проявляешь свои чувства ко мне только в определённом состоянии (прости, за вопрос, дало, наверное, в смелости)? Действительно ли ты ко мне не равнодушна или это просто влечение? Не преувеличиваю ли я свои чувства? Получится ли у нас построить отношения? Из-за всех этих мыслей ты мне часто снишься..."

Ручка на мгновение замерла над бумагой и дописала последнее предложение: "Помнишь, как мы впервые встретились?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *тяжёлый вдох* А я продолжаю ловить кринжи с этих глав и ныть вам об этом. Почему я не хочу переделать нормально? Потому что меня по-любому занесёт и я изменю весь смысл и сюжет так, что потом сама ахуею и запутаюсь. Оно вам надо? В любом случае, мне интересно, что вы думаете об этой работе. Буду рада, если напишите, что-нибудь в комментариях :з  
> (только, если ругаться будете, то не сильно пожалуйста, а то я и заплакать могу :с )


	5. Цветок из ниоткуда.

Настойчивость. Вот, что нравится девушкам. Суён знала это. За дамское сердце должны бороться. Ну, а в битвах Суён была лучшей. Стоит ей захотеть, как объект её желания тут же ей доступен. Сколько высушенных сердец осталось за её спиной; сколько мостов сожжено, а как они горят — горят ярко, озаряя всё на её пути. Дорога Суён ясна и проложена. Она знает куда и зачем идёт… Пока… Пока перед ней неприступной стеной не встала Джиу. Это произошло так внезапно, словно вспышка молнии, гром от которой дошёл до Суён совсем не сразу, что первый раз в жизни Суён растерялась.

Казалось бы, что ей мешает поступить также, как и во все предыдущие разы? Ей ничего не стоит разрушить эту стену до основания, до пыли, а потом пойти той же дорогой, озаряемой ещё более ярким пламенем. Но нет… Суён стоит перед этой стеной, не понимая, что ей теперь делать — просто стоит и смотрит на холодный влажный камень, будто уже три столетия он тут стоит, будто сама природа возвела эту стену. Как между этими безжизненными валунами мог распуститься жалкий цветок незабудки; слабый обезвоженный стебель почти на последнем усилии воли держит такой же ничтожный цветок с нежно-розовыми, почти персиковыми, лепестками.

Одна капля вторая падает на землю — начинается ливень. Суён поднимает голову, позволяя каплям дождя омыть своё лицо. Надо очиститься от грязи прошлого, чтобы, нежно и трепетно оберегая цветок от всего мира, Суён могла идти дальше… А пока она просто стоит…

Утро выдалось не самым приятным. Небо затянулось серыми облаками; на окнах стекали капли от ночного ливня; воздух был пропитан влагой и мерзким, отвратительным запахом сырости и гнили — видимо, забегаловка в соседнем доме и сегодня не собирается вывозить отходы.

С трудом открыв глаза, Суён попыталась подняться с кровати, но почему-то продолжала лежать, смотря в потолок. Перед глазами всплывал образ того жалкого цветка. Он растёт буквально ни на чём. Суён думала, что если он всё же пророс, значит, хоть какая-то, но всё же почва была.

Из затянувшегося транса её вырвал телефонный звонок. В такие моменты её мог отвлекать только один человек.

— Суён! Спаси меня! — проплакала в трубку Хеджу — Она назначила встречу на сегодня. Сегодня! В тот день, когда я обязана быть на чемпионате моей лиги. Она говорит: «Давай ты придёшь сегодня, и мы поработаем над проектом» Ой, а что ты любишь? Я могу приготовить что-нибудь!» О боже! — Хеджу наигранно замолчала, будто из-за приступа рвоты — Ты представляешь, что будет со мной через десять минут нашей, фу нет, моей и её работы? — наконец она замолчала, ожидая ответа.

— И тебе доброе утро — пустым голосом проговорила Суён.

— Утро? Дорогуша, ты на часы смотрела? Уже два часа дня.

Суён невольно нахмурилась. Неужели она всё это время просто пялилась в потолок, абсолютно обособившись от реальности. Чтобы убедиться в том, что Хеджу её не обманывает, Суён взглянула на экран телефона. 2:02 pm.

— Твою мать. Ладно, не важно. Ты сейчас к ней идёшь?

— Ага. Суён, мне не нравится твой голос. С тобой всё в порядке?

— Лучше не бывает.

Конечно, Суён не была в порядке: голова раскалывалась, всё тело будто свинцом налилось, перед глазами всё плывёт — одним словом, она не была в порядке. Хорошо, что она умела врать и контролировать свой голос, иначе точно спалилась бы. Суён не любит, когда в её проблемы кто-то вмешивается. Она всегда предпочитала справляться со всем самостоятельно.

— Просто задумалась о работе. — «черт у меня же смена».

— Звучит убедительно, но это не значит, что я тебе верю.

— Это не оправдание, это утешение.

— Хорошо, я сделаю вид, будто проглотила это со всеми вопросами. Я вечером к тебе приду и ты, по своей воле, конечно же, мне всё расскажешь, пытать тебя я не собираюсь. — по интонации Хеджу несложно было догадаться, что как раз-таки выпытывать всё что ей нужно, она и собирается.

— С нетерпением жду этого. До вечера.

— Ага.

Откинув куда-то в сторону телефон, Суён ещё несколько мгновений собиралась с силами, чтобы встать с кровати и отправиться в душ. Её подработка, конечно, не была сверх обязывающей её быть на рабочем месте в точное время и ни секундой позже, но тем не менее, она ведь просто плакаты расклеивала: взяла бумагу и клей и свободна, хотя это и проблематично совмещать с учёбой, ведь за день ей нужно расклеить как минимум 200 объявлений. Каким чудом ей удавалось и учиться лучше всех, и бродить по тёмным дворам до поздна, даже сама Суён не до конца понимала.

Небо было всё такое же серое и безрадостное. Туман расстелился по всему городу одеялом, окружив в своих сырых объятьях бурный поток толпы. Влага в воздухе распространяла собой самые разные запахи: от аромата свежескошенной травы и только что испеченного хлеба, до отвратительной вони подвалов и канализаций.

Может, это странно, но Хеджу нравится такая погода. Лёгкая морось дарила приятную прохладу. Почему окружающие так противятся ей? Стоя в полупустынном тесном переулке, Хеджу гипнотизировала взглядом небо. Как ей не хотелось идти в тот параллельный, до тошноты приторно-сладкий, мир только ради того, чтобы провести в этой треклятой школе ещё один бессмысленный год. Она не хотела получать образование для галочки. Она не хотела жить для галочки. По шаблонам. В чём смысл жить, если вся твоя жизнь скатится до тупого существования? У неё ведь есть любимое дело, которое вполне может её обеспечить на всю жизнь, так зачем ей тратить время на бесполезные обязательные пункты?

Когда первая тяжёлая капля дождя упала на кончик носа Хеджу, девушка решила, что лучше больше не задерживаться, иначе ей точно грозит укутывание в розовые махровые полотенца, чего она, естественно, отнюдь не желала.

Бетонная лестница змеёй поднимается на невысокий холм. Ручеёк скорым потоком, унося с собой грязь и мусор с вершины, скрывается во тьме канализации около первой ступени. Вдруг взгляд Хеджу, всё ещё стоящей у подножья лестницы, зацепился за какую-то соринку в потоке ручья.

Нет, это была не соринка. Вялый бледно-розовый цветок скользил по водной глади среди грязи и гнилых листьев. Минуя ступеньку за ступенькой, теряя лепесток за лепестком, обмокший и полупрогнивший цветок незабудки исчезает в глубине канализации.

Поднявшись на крыльцо небольшого домика, Хеджу встала перед дверью и стала сверлить её взглядом, будто надеясь, что она сама догадается открыться, но, как на зло, молчаливым требованиям Хеджу никто отвечать не собирался. Девушка успела подметить, как ярко и резко этот светлый и чистый домик контрастировал с тем грязным и тёмным районом, в котором он находился.

Выждав ещё пару мгновений, Хеджу собралась с силами, выдохнула и постучала в дверь. Громкий глухой звук топота раздался в глубине дома. «Весит, как пёрышко, а топает, как слон. Невероятно» — раздалось в голове Хеджу. Почему-то она сразу представила, как Джиу сидела в гостинной и смотрела мультики или документалки про лебедей, или что она там обычно смотрит, в пижаме с нелепо нарисованными звёздочками и единорогами, а, когда она услышала стук, откинула на небольшой столик тарелку с попкормом и бросилась со всех ног к двери. Эта представленная Хеджу сцена очень её позабавила.

Грохот. «Боже, это по какой траектории нужно двигаться, чтобы такой мелочи снести весь дом». Судя по характеру звука, Джиу набежала на какие-то коробки; возможно, они недавно сюда переехали и ещё не все вещи распаковали; кто в здравом уме переехал бы сюда? Может, нужда их сюда послала или они прячутся от кого-то. Звук отворяющейся задвижки. Дальше цепь в свободном падении царапает поверхность двери. Дверь открывается и перед Хеджу предстаёт… не Джиу… Лёгкий ступор неожиданности расползается по её телу. Это вполне сопоставимо с тем топотом и грохотом. Монкут. С чего бы он тут? Они с Джиу, вроде, не родственники. Хотя учитывая то, что Хеджу мало кем интересовалась, кроме Суён и Чэвон, это могло быть правдой.

Странная отвратительно фальшивая улыбка расползлась по лицу парня.

— Сон Хеджу, каким попутным ветром вас сюда занесло?

— Тоже самое могу спросить у тебя. — с лёгким раздражением ответила Хеджу.

Он подбешивал её, чего она особо и не скрывала, хотя ему это, кажется, только в удовольствие. Его постоянные шаблонные подкаты у Хеджу уже поперёк горла. 

Вдруг из прихожей кто-то юркнул за спину парня, словно мышонок. В этот раз это точно была Джиу. Она была смущена, тем что дверь открыла не она. Ей вообще не хотелось, чтобы Монкут появлялся в поле зрения Хеджу именно у неё дома.

— П- Привет, Хеджу! — чуть ли не выкрикнула Джиу, подпрыгнув, чтобы её было видно.

Попросить парня отойти она побаивалась — уж больно грозным он ей казался. 

Удивительная сцена: высокий мускулистый парень, закрывающий собой весь проход, и маленькая хрупкая Джиу, которую почти не видно за его спиной и которой смелости не хватает, чтобы выйти из его тени. «Прям Слон и Моська. Шикарная карикатура».

В Хеджу нет смелости; в ней есть наглость, поэтому оттолкнуть преграду и пройти внутрь для неё ничего не стоило. Одним резким движением она отбрасывает парня к стенке, давая себе возможность пройти.

— Добрый день. — бесцеремонно ответила та, как бы игнорирую всю эту ситуацию.

— Ой нет! — когда Хеджу, сбросив со своих ног мокрые кеды, собиралась пройти в ближайшую комнату, Джиу резко встала перед ней, останавливая. — Проходи сразу в мою комнату. Она наверху. — своей тонкой ручкой она указала на узенькую лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.

Интерьер дома вполне соответствовал экстерьеру: повсюду семейные фотографии в узорных рамках; стены, полы, мебель, потолок — всё выкрашено в светлых тонах, так что после тёмного переулка, по которому нужно пройти по пути к дому, можно ослепнуть; видимо, первый этаж предназначен для приёма гостей, что становится понятно, поднявшись на второй этаж, где всё было обставлено по мере необходимости — всё немногое богатство снесли вниз. Комната Джиу была самой дальней. Хеджу подумала, что если бы Джиу не провожала её, то она точно не нашла эту комнату, особенно учитывая, то что в этом участке коридора не горит свет.

Тем не менее, зайдя на «территорию Чу» (Джиу сама себя так иногда называет) Хеджу чуть не ослепла. Комната была светлее раза в три первого этажа, ещё немного повлиял мрак в коридоре.

— Боже блять! У вас тут собственная атомная электростанция, что ты можешь позволить себе вытворять подобное? — зажмурившись чуть не прорычала Хеджу.

— Прости, я как-то привыкла к этому. Сейчас.

Джиу шустро выключила свет везде, где он горел: люстра, лампа на столе, гирлянды на стенах и даже под кроватью. «Она что, темноты боится? Или фразу "необходимо достигнуть просветления" она поняла буквально?»

В комнате стало значительно темнее. Теперь можно было осмотреть помещение, не боясь заработать ожог сетчатки. Комната была достаточно маленькая, где-то шесть на три шагов, но при этом неплохо организованной. По левую руку от Хеджу стоял стеллаж с множеством книг и маленьких статуэток; названия нескольких книг на корешке были не очень понятными, видимо, в силу возраста, хотя некоторые были просто написаны на другом языке — позже Джиу объяснила, что её бабушка была лингвистом и в её библиотеке всегда было много книг на самых разных языках, даже какие-то старинные летописи и саги были, и некоторые свои книги «бабуля Ли» подарила своей любимой внучке. В дальнем левом углу стоял рабочий стол, полностью заваленный тетрадями и учебниками, среди которых затерялись несколько выпусков дешёвой манги. Подоконник же легко можно было спутать с кроватью; количество подушек и плюшевых игрушек на них было так велико, что не очень понятно было, каким образом это всё не свалилось на пол. По правую руку от Хеджу — «Джостик мне в глотку, она это серьёзно?!» — стояла палатка из пастельно-розовой лёгкой ткани, внутри которой были разбросаны карандаши, краски и разрисованные листки. Хоть Хеджу и не хотела этого признавать, но рисунки Джиу были действительно очаровательные и талантливые. Буквально каждый штрих, каждый мазок передавал то, что должен был передавать — нет ни одной лишней детали. Ну, а на стенах не было почти ни одного живого места: всё увешано либо плакатами, либо гирляндами, а в некоторых местах Джиу рисовала прямо на стене.

— Можешь сесть на мою кровать и разобрать мои некоторые черновики, которые я набросала недавно. Если что, все примеры из моих книг, так что бери их, не стесняйся, а я пока принесу нам что-нибудь. — прежде, чем Хеджу успела что-либо ответить Джиу вылетела их комнаты.

«Ладно, ещё успею спросить.» — подумала Хеджу и взяла в руки бумаги с огромным количеством несвязанных друг с другом абзацев. Пробежав глазами по нескольким из них, она откинула листки в сторону и плашмя упала на кровать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фух, кажется, начиная с этой главы, всё более менее красиво и перевариваемо хах. Сегодня постараюсь выложить ещё три главы, пока не забыла.   
> И кстати, пардон за опечатки, это всё моя нехватка концентрации внимания виновата.


	6. Забудь и проглоти со всеми косточками.

**Парк аттракционов. Выпускной класс средней школы.**

— А-а-а-а! Нет! Отойди от меня! Чонын, спаси меня! — дрожащее тело Джиу прижалось к девушке рядом, обхватив её руку.

— Джиу, мне больно! — прикрикнула Чонын, хотя освобождаться от хватки не торопилась. Она лишь спокойно обняла Джиу, чтобы та почувствовала себя в безопасности.

— Это же просто куклы, они тебе ничего плохого не сделают. К тому же ты сама пожелала прийти сюда.

— Я думала, что тут не так страшно. — жалостно протянула Джиу ещё сильнее прижавшись к Чонын.

Обезображенный маскот мёртвого пирата торчал из стены, раскинув свои костлявые руки, будто собираясь схватить своих жертв и утащить с собой в глубины ада или технической шахты для разных механизмов, что, по мнению Чонын, было почти одно и тоже. Именно в этих шахтах был настоящий хаос ада, расцвет пофигизма и халатности. Если сегодня никто не погиб от лап этих дряхлых машин или от упавшей, там где не надо, стены, значит и завтра точно никто не умрёт.

Взгляд красных ламп упорно смотрел в глаза Чонын — она не уступала кукле. Прошло ещё несколько мгновений безмолвного поединка, прежде чем пират вернулся в свой трюм, чтобы подготовиться к следующему нападению. Джиу за это время так сильно прижалась к Чонын, что та уже мысленно готовилась к перелому рёбёр.

— Всё, его убрали. — полушёпотом сказала Чонын.

Её рука осторожно, успокаивая, проскользила по волосам Джиу. Джиу шустро высвободилась из объятий, чтобы убедиться, что ей не соврали.

— Фух, я думала, что будет страшнее. — «Ага, чтобы ты от сюда вообще не вышла» усмехнулась про себя Чонын — Ладно, какая там комната дальше? — бодро, как и всегда, сказала Джиу, быстро смахнув слезу на щеке, и достала брошюру, на которой была карта аттракциона.

«Комната страха», где подруги находились, была не сколько комнатой, сколько целым комплексом отдельных локаций со своей историей и атмосферой. Каждый посетитель платит определённую сумму за билет и может посетить столько локаций сколько пожелает… ну или выдержит. Этот аттракцион славится своими ужасающими квестами. Что сподвигло такую милую и тихую девочку, как Джиу, которая даже днём никогда не выключает свет, пойти туда «ради веселья и новых впечатлений», даже для меня загадка.

Следующая локация, в которую подруги направились, была связана с утопленниками. Всюду мрак, от которого сердце Чонын инстинктивно сжалось до боли. Но не только Чонын не понравилось здесь, Джиу начало трясти не меньше. Холодным светом комнату освещали только три лампочки, чтобы никто ни во что не врезался. Помещение было оформлено под затопленный подвал, а в некоторых частях же оно напоминало канализацию. Полуржавые металлические цепи еле качались из стороны в сторону, со звоном ударяясь о стены. А на самих стенах по углам рос мох.

Чонын зашла первая. За её спиной спряталась Джиу. Сделав несколько шагов, Чонын остановилась почти в самом центре комнаты. Темно. Тесно. Сыро. Чонын это совсем не нравилось. Тяжёлое чувство в груди становилось всё невыносимее, всё отвратительней.

Вдруг в дальнем углу что-то мелькнуло, чья-то бесформенная тень. Чонын всмотрелась в темноту. Её сердце рухнуло в один миг. Тощая, длинная фигура, по всей видимости, женская, в каких-то грязных изорванных лохмотьях, с бледной кожей. «Мама?»

_Тише. Тише. Ещё тише. Иначе она услышит. А если услышит. Будет больно. Очень. Она спит. Или умерла. Чонын надеялась на последнее. Из пепельницы на подлокотнике шёл дым. Много дыма. Бутылки разбросаны вокруг кресла. Это круг вечного пьянства и отчаянья, в центре которого, словно на троне, в отвратительном кресле восседала женщина. Тощая. Бледная. Откуда только она находит силы изо дня в день своей дряхлой рукой подносить бутылки ко рту, опустошая их одним глотком._

_Эту фигуру можно было сравнить разве что только с живым мертвецом. Но не с таким живым мертвецом, как в дешёвых фильмах про зомби-апокалипсис. Этот мертвец страшнее. Потому что реальнее. Потому что каждый сталкивался с таким, страдал из-за него или становился им. Не страшно если разлагается тело. Страшнее когда разлагается разум. Если у тебя отвалится рука, ты это точно почувствуешь. Если ты побьёшь свою дочь, то ты будешь думать, что это правильно. Что это метод воспитания такой. И ты до последнего будешь думать, что ты прав и с тобой всё в порядке. Ты будешь в ярости орать на близких, доказывая им свою правоту и невинность. Чужие страдания для тебя становятся ничем. Ты думаешь только о своих мелочных потребностях в очередной банке пива._

_Надо всего лишь пройти вдоль стенки, где меньше всего стекла и бутылок. Какие-то жалкие три метра, чтобы попасть в свою комнату. Какими страшными эти три метра могут стать для ребёнка. Ножка в старом башмачке делает первый шаг. Всё тихо. Только белый шум телевизора._

_Второй шаг. Из пальцев безжизненной руки выскальзывает сигарета. Девочка застыла, вглядываясь в кресло, где сидела её мама. Ничего не видно. Даже телевизор не помогает разглядеть тело в кресле._

_Третий шаг. Под её ножкой раздаётся треск стекла. Звонкий. Громкий. На мгновение Чонын подумала, что Джиу услышит этот треск и прибежит на помощь, чего, конечно, не случается. Надо бежать._

_И вот она уже прячется под своей кроватью. Её начинает трясти от страха. Ничего не видно. Но не из-за темноты. Из-за слёз. Ей хочется просто свернуться клубочком и плакать, но нельзя. Иначе она найдёт. Звон бутылок приближался к комнате. Глазами утопающего котёнка Чонын смотрела на дверной проём. Ничего не видно. Вдруг раздался отвратительный скрип двери. И всё погрузилось в тишину. Даже плюшевые игрушки были тише обычного. Только тяжёлое, болезненно-отрывистое дыхание наполняло комнату. Она ищет._

_Что было дальше, Чонын неясно помнит. Помнит резкую боль в голове. Помнит нечеловеческое рычание, хотя никаких животных, кроме крыс, клопов и тараканов, у них не было. «Чонын! Чонын!» — кто-то кричал из прихожей. «Папа…»_

— Чонын. — Джиу осторожно потрепала Чонын за плечо, привлекая к себе внимание.

Вернувшись в реальность, Чонын ещё некоторое время пыталась понять где она и что здесь делает.

— Если тебе страшно, то давай уйдём от сюда. — мягко продолжила Джиу. — Мне тоже тут не очень нравится. — сказала она, поёжившись.

— Что? А нет, мне не страшно, просто комнату рассматривала. — протараторила Чонын. — И вообще, ты проголодалась, наверное. Пошли в кафе. — скорее приказала, чем предложила Чонын.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она крепко взяла за руку Джиу и повела их прочь из здания. Они шли тёмными коридорами к ближайшему выходу. Чонын желала поскорее выйти из этого душного аттракциона. Вышли они с противоположной стороны от главного входа. Рядом находилось что-то вроде свалки: куча ржавых отслуживших механизмов, служебные машины. Видимо, они вышли через запасный выход. Как только Чонын захлопнула дверь, она сделала глубокий вдох, опершись о стену. Хотя тут же пожалела об этом, так как в воздухе витал противный запах гнилых водорослей.

— Почему тут так отвратительно пахнет?

— Не знаю, может, с канализацией проблемы. — немного помолчав, Джиу продолжила.

— Чонын, ты в порядке? Если что-то случилось, расскажи мне. Я всегда рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. — Джиу подошла чуть ближе, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Чонын, но та отвернулась, не желая встретиться взглядами.

— Всё хорошо. Просто душно там очень было, вот и почувствовала себя не очень.

Джиу поняла, что тему лучше не развивать, так что молча последовала за Чонын к ближайшему кафе. Она знала, что с ней случилось. Джиу лишь хотела, чтобы Чонын перестала держать все проблемы в себе. Она хотела, чтобы Чонын почувствовала себя свободной. Джиу понимала, что Чонын просто не хочет, чтобы о нёй беспокоились, не хочет, чтобы её жалели, но Джиу всё равно невольно обижалась на подругу каждый раз, когда та уходила от темы. «Это ведь эгоистично, заставлять меня делать вид, будто всё в порядке. Почему она не думает о том, что мне от этого только больнее? Она думает, что сама справится, но это ведь не так. Она всего лишь человек, все люди слабые. Ведь у всего есть пределы. Сейчас я не могу на неё давить, но что будет с ней, когда она сломается окончательно под весом своих проблем? Тогда я вряд ли чем смогу ей помочь. И тогда… Нет, нет, нет. Не надо думать об этом. Буду рядом с ней, покажу ей, что она не одна, что я её всегда поддержу, что не позволю ей сломаться и…» — рассуждала Джиу, пока не уткнулась носом в столб.

— Господи, Джиу! С тобой всё хорошо? — Чонын обеспокоенно оглядела на подругу, но не сдержалась от лёгкого смешка. — Ты в каком измерении была, что не заметила целый столб перед собой? Теперь у тебя ещё и кровь идёт. Мы уже пришли, так что сядь где-нибудь в тени и приложи салфетку (она положила в руку Джиу пачку салфеток). Я пойду к фургону и попрошу ваты. Будь здесь и не врежься куда-нибудь снова. — прибавила Чонын и быстрым шагом направилась к фургону с уличной едой.

Джиу послушно села за столик в тени раскидистого дерева. Приложив салфетку к носу, она стала просто ждать и смотреть по сторонам. Уже вечер, так что людей было не так много, как днём, но время от времени проходили достаточно большие группы туристов или семей. Всё вокруг чувствуется таким беззаботным и весёлым. Все смеются, дети играют с плюшевыми пингвинами, выигранными их отцами в стрельбе по животным, ненастоящим, конечно. Жёны идут рука об руку с мужами и не обращают внимания на их косые взгляды в сторону молодой продавщицы мороженого. Здесь у всех всё должно быть хорошо. Здесь должно быть только веселье и радость. На фоне полыхающего заката эта атмосфера счастья и радости чувствуется как-то иначе. С какой-то горечью. С такой горечью, которая давит тебе сердце, когда играешь с маленьким котёнком, зная, что завтра его усыпят, когда знаешь, что это веселье вот-вот закончится.

Повеял прохладный вечерний ветер. Джиу поёжилась, но тут же почувствовала, как что-то тёплое окутывает её.

— Прости, что немного задержалась, в том фургоне ваты, как и аптечки в целом, не было, пришлось в другое место идти. — с горькой иронией сказала Чонын. — Кровь ещё идёт?

— Нет, уже остановилась (Джиу с минуту назад выкинула окровавленную салфетку за ненадобностью). Зря ты носилась туда сюда. И спасибо за кофту, тебе самой не холодно будет?

— Да брось. У меня рукава длинные, переживу. Пошли тогда возьмём что-нибудь попить.

— Ага.

Взяв по бутылочке чая, девушки ещё какое-то время просто бродили по парку аттракционов, болтая о погоде, красивом вечере и о школе. Говоря о школе, Джиу старательно избегала разговора о Суён. С одной стороны, она могла говорить о ней вечно, но каждый раз эти слова застревают в горле, поэтому всё обходится обсуждением вкуса Суён в одежде.

— Знаешь, Джиу, — начала Чонын. — тебе стоит быть решительнее, если хочешь, чтобы между вами что-то было. Следуя за ней по пятам и наблюдая из-за угла, ты только напугаешь её.

— Ха-ха, да она и так меня уже ненавидит, что мне ещё делать? — усмехнулась Джиу. — Да и вообще, вряд ли у нас что-нибудь получится. Мы разные.

Чем дольше они говорили об этом, тем мрачнее становились мысли Джиу. Она старалась не выдавать это в голосе, но слова всё равно обрывались из-за кома в горле.

— И с каких пор ты стала такой писсимисткой? В любом слечае, поживём — увидим. У меня есть подозрение, что всё будет хорошо. А ты знаешь, что мои предсказания никогда не лгут. — сказала Чонын, слегка пихая Джиу в бок.

Джиу слегка ухмыльнулась уголками губ, но решила промолчать. Она знала, что «подозрения» Чонын действительно оправдываются и такое было не раз, но Джиу просто не хотела на что-то надеяться. Ведь, если всё пойдёт не так, как хотелось бы, будет только больнее. С надеждой всё становится больнее.

В двадцати метрах от них была скамейка. Девушки сели на скамейку и просто допивали свой чай, не переговариваясь. Чонын, выбросив бутылку в стоящую рядом урну, стала смотреть на небо. Вечернее небо ей всегда казалось таким завораживающим и волшебным. Смотришь в одну сторону — там ещё горит солнце, облака сияют нежно-розовым светом, будто изнутри; повернёшь голову в другую — там уже кромешнаю тьма и звёзды одна за другой появляются на небосклоне, захватывая всё больше места на небе для ночи.

— Джиу.

— М?

— Спасибо. 

Джиу вопросительно посмотрела на Чонын, но та не отводила взгляда от неба.

— За что?

— За то что ты рядом. — ответила Чонын, наконец встречаясь с Джиу взглядами. 

Что-то неяное, но счастливое было в её глазах. Джиу почувствовала, как от этого её взгляда ей становится тепло и спокойно на душе.

— Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. — сказала она, мягко улыбаясь.

— Пошли на колесо обозрения?

Джиу счастливо кивнула и они вместе рука об руку отправились к огромному колесу обозрения. Как хорошо, когда есть кто-то рядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот такая глава вышла. Решила сконцентрировать внимание на дружбе Чонын и Джиу, чтобы вы почувствовали, как их дружба отличается от дружбы Суён и Хеджу. Надеюсь, что вы это помните и поняли, хах. В общем, буду рада любым комментариям, если без оскорблений. Не знаю, куда вся эта история приведёт, мне самой интересно. Шучу-шучу. В моей голове, всё более менее выстроено, осталось только красиво оформить. Решила, что каждая глава (хотя скорее ситуация) будет соответствовать определённой погоде/настроению. Надеюсь всё выйдет круто и спасибо, что читаете <3
> 
> (это примечание было прикреплено к главе в фикбуке, и я решила и сюда перенести)


	7. Не верь в судьбу.

Почему? Почему всё именно так, как оно есть? Почему Хеджу прямо сейчас лежит на кровати человека, которого она ненавидит? Почему этот человек сейчас трясущимися руками готовит какао на кухне? Почему Монкут так ухмылялся, когда стоял перед Хеджу на входе? Почему всё идёт по худшему сценарию? Так много каких-то далёких исходных точек, которые привели к этому конкретному моменту, что определить их почти невозможно.

Хеджу лежала на чужой постели, тупо пялясь в потолок. В её голове вертелись сотни мыслей, но ни за одну зацепиться она не могла. Ей не хотелось о чём-либо думать вообще. «Скорее бы всё это кончилось, и я могла бы уйти домой. А то мало того что меня заставили делать этот ебучиий проект, так ещё и эту в пару поставили. Великолепное комбо, если эта ебаная школа хочет убить меня. Лучше бы сразу отчислили. Всё бы сейчас отдала, чтобы просто исчезнуть. А вот и маньячка вернулась.» Послышались звуки шагов и стук в дверь.

— Так вот как судьба свела нас снова вместе. — опять эта ухмылка.

— Я не верю в судьбу. — отрезала Хеджу, садясь у изголовья кровати.

— А зря. Полезно иногда отбросить гордость и признать, что не всё мы можем контролировать.

Спокойно подойдя к кровати, Монкут сел, сохраняя дистанцию между ним и Хеджу. Та не спускала с него глаз. Какое-то время они сидели молча. Хеджу не поняла зачем он завёл эту тему с судьбой. Не лучшая тема для начала разговора, особенно учитывая то, что Хеджу относилась к судьбе, как к чистому бреду. Ведь глупо вечно оправдываться одной только судьбой. Это совершенно обесценивает любой поступок человека. Ведь вам, наверняка, обидно, когда вы искренне решили помочь человеку, а вместо «спасибо» слышите «послала судьба (или бог) доброго человека». Судьба — это жалкое оправдание. Так считала Хеджу.

— Не знала, что вы с Джиу любовники. — вдруг резко бросила Хеджу.

— Я её отчим. — безэмоционально ответил Монкут.

Обычно Хеджу мало чему удивлялась, мало что вообще способно вызвать в ней хоть какую-то эмоцию, но в этот раз её действительно выбили из колеи. Монкут учился только на третьем курсе университета. В его возрасте редко кто думает о серьёзных отношениях, а о полноценной семье с почти совершенно летним ребёнком и подавно. Мать Джиу, как минимум, в два раза старше его, что ещё более странно. Конечно, Хеджу не раз слышала истории о любви «не знающей возраста», но столкнуться с этим вот так, прямо здесь, вживую, совершенно другое дело. Заметив замешательство Хеджу, Монкут ухмыльнулся. Но тут Хеджу припомнила кое-что другое.

— Если у тебя есть семья, то какого хрена ты ко мне лезешь?

Ухмылка парня дрогнула. В его глазах блеснул холодный огонь, который остался для Хеджу незамечанным.

— Моя жена погибла в автокатастрофе два года назад. — теперь его тон стал совсем пустым и холодным, как говорят полицейские при допросе убийцы. — В неё влетел какой-то джип на перекрёстке, как мне говорили. Провела около двух недель в реанимации после чего погибла, не приходя в сознание, а виноватых так и не нашли. — сказал Монкут, внимательно смотря на Хеджу.

Повисло молчание. Хеджу не могла понять, как именно ей стоит отреагировать, поэтому просто пялилась на Монкута, ожидая чего-то. «Чего он хотел добиться этой исповедью? Думает, я тут же перед ним штаны спущу или что? Какая мне вообще разница с кем он когда-то ебался? Я сюда пришла, не для того чтобы провести для него сеанс психотерапии. Это его с Джиу проблема.» Внезапно странная картина представилась в воображении Хеджу. До тошноты милая, всегда улыбающаяся Джиу просто не могла пережить что-то подобное. Хеджу никогда не видела её подавленной, никогда не видела, чтобы та прогуливала уроки по личным причинам. В этот момент она представляла, будто двух совершенно разных людей. С одной стороны милая Джиу, с другой — Джиу, у которой погибла мать. Невольно Хеджу представила, как после очередного школьного дня с натянутой и наигранной улыбкой Джиу приходит домой, зная, что её мать находится в коме, а из этого молодого петуха отец (или хотя бы отчим) вообще никакой. «Может, я от неё и не так сильно отличаюсь» — вдруг подумала Хеджу, но тут же отбросила эту мысль. Раздались громкие неуклюжие шаги и в дверях показалась Джиу.

— Оу, М- Монкут, и ты тут. Эм, прости, я сделала какао только для Хеджу и меня.

— Не переживай, солнце. Я как раз собирался уходить. Просто поздороваться зашёл. — Монкут встал с кровати и направился к двери, но, подойдя к Джиу, остановился.

— Не засиживайтесь до поздна, нам завтра рано вставать, помнишь об этом? — дождавшись кивка в ответ, парень потрепал её по макушке и скрылся в коридоре, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Прости, если он наговорил тебе какой-то бред. Он никогда не думает о том, когда и что надо говорить. — зачем-то объяснилась Джиу, протягивая кружку с какао Хеджу.

— Забей.

— Вы знаете друг друга? — спросила Джиу, придвинув стул к кровати.

— Ага.

Хоть Джиу и было интересно узнать об этом побольше, но она подавила в себе желание расспросить Хеджу. По её интонации было понятно, что отвечать на какие-либо вопросы она не станет в лучшем случае, в худшем — пошлёт. Да и к тому же, можно позже спросить у Монкута, поэтому любопытство Джиу приутихло. Хеджу всегда вызывала в ней неясное чувство осторожности, будто за любое лишнее слово или движение она могла убить, во что Джиу, конечно, безоговорочно верила. Но что больше всего пугает в ней — это её взгляд, всегда прямой и сосредоточенный, постоянно чего-то ожидающий. Её взгляд всегда направлен не на человека, а прямиком в душу, в обход глаз и моральных установок. И прямо сейчас этот взгляд был направлен только на Джиу, отчего той было, конечно, некомфортно, но ничего поделать с этим она не могла.

— Ты уже посмотрела черновики?

— Ага.

— Ну и как тебе?

— Сойдёт.

— Эм, хорошо. А у тебя есть какие-нибудь примеры из литературы? Думаю, что писать о Ромео и Джульетте было бы слишком ожидаемо с нашей темой.

— Идиот.

— Кто?

— Достоевский. 

Джиу вопросительно уставилась на Хеджу в ожидании дольнейших пояснений.

— Это роман.

— А, и что ты про него можешь сказать?

— Что любовь — это жалость и одержимость. Князь Мышкин любит Настасью Филлиповну из жалости, относится к ней, как к ребёнку и только, а Рогожин просто псих, одержимый идеей владеть ей. Сама же Настасья жаждет развлечений. Ей не нужна искренность и уж тем более чувства. Ей нужны только игрушки. — помолчав, Хеджу добавила с холодной ухмылкой. — Знакомая ситуация, не так ли?

По спине Джиу пробежала дрожь. Она в принципе никогда не слышала, чтобы Хеджу столько говорила, а тут она будто только этого вопроса и ожидала. Хеджу всё также смотрела прямо на неё, ожидая какого-то ответа или реакции, но Джиу решила просто проигнорировать это. Хоть это и было непросто, но точно не в новинку для Джиу. Так проще избегать проблем. Какая разница, если их от этого станет только больше, когда ты с ними вообще сталкиваться не будешь?

— Д- да, я, кажется, что-то подобное уже читала. Эм, тут ещё пример из жизни надо привести. У тебя есть что-нибудь на уме? — попыталась скорее перевести тему Джиу. 

Теперь вдруг Хеджу перевела взгляд на окно. По стеклу стекали капли прошедшего дождя, но Хеджу не на них смотрела, а куда-то вдаль, дальше, чем можно себе представить. Её рука потянулась было к карману джинс, но тут же остановилась, опомнившись.

— Нет. Мне нечего сказать об этом. — отрезала Хеджу.

— Хорошо, тогда я просто выдумаю что-нибудь или найду в интернете, да?

В ответ Хеджу еле слышно хмыкнула, не отведя взгляд из далека. Следующие несколько часов пришли для неё, как в тумане. Ей с самого начала был безразличен этот проект. Главное, чтобы в нём стояло её имя. Все её мысли заполнил тот свёрткок, который лежал в её кармане, тот аккуратный, мелкий почерк, небольшие, размазанные по краям, пятна чернил. Хеджу вспоминала, сколько контрастов было на одной бумажке. Джиу, в свою очередь, особо не хотела обращаться к Хеджу, поэтому всё делала и писала сама, лишь изредко делая некоторые уточнения по Достоевскому. «Знакомая ситуация, не так ли?» — этот вопрос снова и снова задавала себе Джиу. Почему Хеджу решила, что эта ситуация может быть ей знакома? Когда девушки спускались вниз к выходу, Монкут спросил Хеджу, останется ли та на ужин, но она быстро отказалась и, сухо попращавшись, ушла домой.

— Я ей всё рассказал.

— Зачем?

— Хотел проверить одну догадку. Пошли ужинать, а то остынет всё.

«Суён, я знаю, что это за женщина была, и кажется Монкут догадывается, кто её сбил.»

«Скажи, что ты так ужасно пошутила.»

«Я серьёзно. Он пытался что-то выведать у меня. Возможно, он меня подозревает.»

«Твою мать.»

Хеджу услышала, как на другом конце линии что-то щёлкнуло, скорее всего, зажигалка.

«Говоришь, он её отчим?»

«Ага. Я нехило так прихуела с этой информации.»

«Гм, я тоже сейчас в лёгком ахуе. Главное, чтобы его догадки так и остались догадками, а с Джиу проблем не должно возникнуть.»

Хоть Хеджу и не видела свою подругу, но прекрасно знала, что та сейчас скалится, как охотник перед охотой. Прекрасно понимая к чему она клонит, Хеджу и сама стала ухмыляться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well- here it is  
> Простите, если есть опечатки, у меня что-то в последнее время тенденция такая, путать буквы. Ну да ладно. Надеюсь, что вам нравится читать мою работу. Буду рада, если вы напишите, что вы думаете о ней <3 Следующая глава выйдет, когда будет написана ахвахв (это может быть и через месяц...


	8. Фантазии в реальность!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая предыстория: Я ТУПО ЗАБЫЛА ВЫЛОЖИТЬ ЭТУ ГЛАВУ НА ЭТОТ САЙТ ХАЫУОУВФУ ПРОСТИТЕ ГОСПОДИ ЛАДА ТЫ МОЗГИ ВКЛЮЧАЙ ХОТЬ РАЗ НА ДНЮ  
> В общем, да, я удалила одну главу из соображений хронометража, но я её верну после этой.

«Так, Чэвон, давай… Ты сможешь… Возможно, в другой раз такого шанса тебе не предоставится… Мы ведь состоим в одной театральной труппе… Почему я не могу подойти к ней в любое другое время, кроме репетиций? Мы даже пили вместе. Я ведь могу называть её подругой? Но я не хочу быть только подругой… Так, стоп, нет, Чэвон… Не обнадёживай себя… Ты ведь даже на соседний стол рядом с ней не можешь сесть… Стоп… Не отвлекайся… Сейчас у тебя одна задача… Просто подойди к ней поздоровайся, будто просто мимо проходила… Всё, удачи мне…» 

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, в последний раз оправив свою юбку, Чэвон вышла из-за угла коридора и направилась в сторону библиотеки, где, как она точно знала, сейчас должна была находится Хеджу, что, конечно, оказалось правдой. Она сидела в самом углу читального зала и вертела в руке ручку, уткнувшись в книгу, иногда делая в ней какие-то заметки. В зале совсем не было людей, кроме их двоих и библиотекарши, но она сидела на другом конце зала, так что Чэвон была убеждена, что мешать она точно не будет. 

Лёгкими, воздушными шагами, скрывая своё волнение, Чэвон приближалась к Хеджу, пока она была полностью увлечена старой книгой и не замечала никого вокруг. Вдруг Чэвон замедлила шаг, подумав, что напрасно только будет отвлекать Хеджу; да и сама по себе эта затея показалась теперь ей глупой. «Зачем я это делаю? Нет, не могу… Потом… Да! Потом к ней подойду… Когда она свободна будет…» подумала она, совершенно забыв, что точно также она думала все предыдущие разы, когда она собиралась хотя бы поздороваться с Хеджу. Чэвон уже решила разворачиваться к выходу, но было уже поздно — её заметили. Хеджу с любопытством пялилась на Чэвон, пока она подходила к столу с видом приговорённого, приближающегося к виселице. Как только она подошла к столу совсем близко, Хеджу отодвинула ногой стул рядом с собой, приглашая сесть. Чэвон почувствовала, как к её щекам подступил румянец.

— Оу… Эм… Спасибо. — мягко поблагодарила Чэвон, присаживаясь рядом. 

Хеджу ничего не ответила. Лишь слегка кивнула и продолжила читать книгу. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Иногда слышалось бурчание библиотекарши, возня около книжных стеллажей, шум машин за окном, но всё же было тихо. Хеджу не отрывалась от книги, а Чэвон смотрела то на стеллажи вокруг, то на деревья видневшиеся в окне, то краем глаза посмотрит, что за книгу она читает; словом, Чэвон смотрела куда угодно, только не на Хеджу. Что-то ей просто не позволяло смотреть в ту сторону, где сидела Хеджу. В её голове крутилось столько мыслей, столько вопросов, что она никак не могла решить с чего начать. Когда она воображала себе разговоры с Хеджу время от времени, они так хорошо общались, узнавали друг друга и, в прочем, не буду вас посвящать в детали, но ей этого вполне хватало, и тогда она могла прожить ещё один день, не подходя к своей пассии и не пытаясь с ней заговорить. И вот, она сидит на настоящем стуле, в настоящей обстановке, рядом с настоящей Хеджу и молчит, как морковь на грядке. «Интересно, что она читает? Написано на каком-то другом языке… Она учит его? Она увлекается языками? Это её хобби или с этим связана её будущая профессия? Чем она тогда в свободное время увлекается? Может, гуляет с друзьями? Кто-нибудь из них ей нравится? Она встречается с кем-нибудь сейчас? … » 

Незаметно для самой себя поток её мыслей начал течь совершенно не в то русло. Подловив себя на этом, Чэвон резко мотнула головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли. Через некоторое время она и вовсе поняла, что на протяжении всего этого полутранса она пялилась на Хеджу, от чего, конечно, ей стало неловко за себя и в миг она вспыхнула от смущения. Мысленно она благодарила все высшие силы, которые ей довелось знать за то, что Хеджу этого не заметила (хотя по полуухмылке на её губах, можно было утверждать обратное, но Чэвон решила просто игнорировать этот факт). В противном случае, она даже не представляла, как оправдалась бы. 

Когда Хеджу что-то подчеркнула в очередной раз и сделала заметку на краю страницы, Чэвон всё же решилась задать вопрос. Хотя бы и самый банальный.

— А что это за книга? — спросила она, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.

— Идиот.

— Я? — вопросительно-обиженно спросила Чэвон, на что Хеджу насмешливо выгнула бровь.

— Нет. Книга.

— Потому что она глупая? — уточнила Чэвон окончательно потерявшись.

— Потому что она так называется. 

Если сначала Хеджу отвечала почти машинально, даже не поднимая головы, то сейчас она смотрела на Чэвон с легкой насмешкой, которой смотрят на маленьких детей, когда те не понимают очевидных вещей. Чэвон и так чувствовала себя глупо, ещё при в ходе в библиотеку она чувствовала себя гупо, а теперь, под этим взглядом, у неё появилось ощущение, будто она только вчера отпраздновала своё пятилетие. «Спокойно, Чэвон… Всё хорошо… Да, всё пошло не по тому сценарию, по которому ты планировала следовать, но зато у нас завязался разговор… Да кого я обманываю. Она точно посчитала меня идиоткой… Что если она не заинтересована во мне?.. Что если она даже общаться со мной не пожелает?.. Так, Чэвон, соберись! Ты опять глупо пялишься на неё! Ответь уже что-нибудь!» — прикрикнула на себя Чэвон в мыслях. После чего прокашлялась и продолжила разговор:

— Эм, это Достоевский, кажется, да?

— Ага, читала?

— Н- нет, я просто в одном фильме видела.

— Это в каком ещё? — спросила Хеджу, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

— Машинист. 

Чэвон могла поклясться, что кожей чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд Хеджу, в то время как сама она смотрела куда-то вглубь библиотеки. Что-то странное она чувствовала в её глазах, от чего её растерянность росла в геометрической прогрессии. «Только не паникуй. Только не паникуй. Только не паникуй. Только не паникуй. Только не паникуй. Только не паникуй. Только не паникуй. Только не паникуй. Только не-»

— Не знала, что ты что-то подобное смотришь.

— Потому что я тебе этого не говорила. — неожиданно резко даже для самой себя ответила Чэвон; испугавшись своих же слов, она глянула на Хеджу, ожидая чего-то страшного, но та только усмехнулась со странным холодным блеском в глазах.

— А наша принцесса с коготками. — прошептала Хеджу, широко улыбаясь и не отводя от неё взгляд. 

Чэвон тупо пялилась на Хеджу, изумлённая и… испуганная. В одно мгновенье все мыслительные процессы в её голове оборвались. Все звуки вокруг перестали существовать. Сейчас Чэвон видела только Хеджу, которая и не думала уводить своего взгляда, и слышала только своё сердцебиение, такое громкое, что уши начало немного закладывать. Кто знает, сколько бы они ещё так просидели, если бы не громкий хлопок входной двери. От неожиданности Чэвон подпрыгнула на стуле. Может, ей тогда просто послышалось, но, кажется, она услышала смешок Хеджу. Через несколько секунд им стало видно, кто вошёл в библиотеку. Суён быстрым шагом направлялась прямо к ним. Чэвон решила, что ей тут больше нечего делать и, решив поздороваться с Суён оставить их вдвоём, уже собиралась встать со стула, но тут же замерла на месте, оставив эту идею. Всё её тело резко окаменело, будто сердце теперь качает не кровь, а гибс. Сначала она вспыхнула, потом почувствовала озноб, потом снова стало жарко. Тем временем Суён уже придвинула стул и села прямо напротив них.

— Вот вы где. Я как раз вас искала.

— Нас? — спросила Хеджу. 

Чэвон про себя поразилась этому спокойствию этой девушки, как будто её рука вовсе и не лежит на чужом бедре, удерживая её на месте.

— Да, Сим Ан сонсэ просил передать, что завтра у нас будет какое-то очень важное собрание по поводу будущего сезона и новых спектаклей. Уж не знаю, что он там придумал, но мне заранее это не нравится.

— Ты так о каждой новой постановке говоришь. — рездраженно бросила Хеджу, закатив глаза. — Это всё зачем ты пришла? Ты могла бы и позвонить в таком случае.

— Во-первых, нет. Во-вторых, ты не брала трубку. Но давайте к сути. Чэвон, ты в порядке? — Суён оборвалась, вопросительно глянув на Чэвон.

— М? А да, конечно, просто устала от подготовки к экзаменам. — как можно спокойнее ответила Чэвон, краем глаза, заметив ухмылку на лице Хеджу.

— Они же будут ещё совсем не скоро. 

Чэвон почувствовала, как Хеджу большим пальцем начала поглаживать её ногу. «Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Перестань сейчас же. Какого черта она делает. Она это специально, да?» — Кхм, ну лучше перепредохраниться, чем недоп- В смысле лучше раньше, чем в ночь перед экзаменом. — «Идиотка. Что ты несёшь?» 

Хеджу издала смешок, явно всё прекрасно расслышав. Суён же только прищурила глаза и, ответив «ну ладно», снова заговорила о театральных делах и каких-то других вещах, в которые Чэвон не вникала. Хоть разговор, казалось, и должен был затрагивать её, так как они состоят в одной труппе, но ни одно слово так и не дошло до пункта назначения в голове Чэвон. Всё казалось, как в тумане. Слишком сосредоточенная на поглаживающей её руке, она совсем не заметила, как Хеджу с Суён параллельно беседы переписывались друг с другом на клочке бумаги. Время от времени Суён странно косилась на Чэвон с ухмылкой, после чего снова говорила с Хеджу у каких-то верёвках, телефонах и каком-то "хрене, который им голову отрубит". 

«Чёрт, как знала, что надо было брюки надеть… Стоп, а что она вообще делает? Почему она-?...» — по спине Чэвон пробежали мурашки от такой наивной мысли — «Не-е-е-ет. Нет же. Точно нет… Я не могу ей нравится… Мы же и разговариваем-то не часто…». Вдруг она почувствовала, как ткань её юбки слегка приподнялась, и тут чужие пальцы коснулись её кожи. Мгновенный жар распространился по всему её телу от прикосновения. Недолго думая, Чэвон, от греха подальше, взяла руку Хеджу, крепко её удерживая, чтобы та не сделала чего ещё более неуместого. На лице младшей и мускул не дрогнул. Она всё так же разговаривала с Суён о каких-то автомобилях. «Как сидела, болтала о чуши всякой, так и сидит, будто это вовсе и не её рука» — обиженно и даже оскорблённо подмала Чэвон. Жар смущения спал. Теперь она яснее почувствовала тёплую ладонь, которую она держит обеими руками на коленях. Чэвон не могла поверить, что это действительно происходит. Сказать по правде, каждый раз, когда они хоть и немного, но разговаривают, она чавствует себя, как в сказке. Всё вокруг в такие моменты кажется таким туманным и незначительным. Только Хеджу имеет знаение в этой сказке. Только Хеджу её главная героиня. «Ой-ой» — глаза Чэвон слегка расширились от только что сделанного открытия, как вдруг она услышала шлепок. 

Суён хлопнула руками о стол, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Хорошо, тогда я думаю мы всё решили. — Суён лукаво покосилась на Чэвон. — Позвони мне, если что, Хеджу. — ухмыльнувшись, Суён встала из-за стола и, кинув пару слов на прощание, вышла из библиотеки. 

Чэвон впала в лёгкий ступор. Она точно чувствовала, что Суён на что-то намекала, но на что точно, она не была уверена. Теперь между Чэвон и Хеджу снова выросла тишина. Хеджу вернула всё своё внимание к книге, а Чэвон всё также сидела рядом. Только теперь Чэвон не чувствовала себя так неловко, как чувствовала себя, до того как Суён пришла. Теперь она чувствовала себя спокойно и даже расслабленно. Вдруг Хеджу громко хлопнула книгой и одной рукой убрала её в свой рюкзак, закинув его на плечо.

— Пошли.

— К-куда? — Чэвон почувствовала, как её ноги от резкого волнения стали ватными. — Хочу показать тебе кое-что. — хитро сказала Хеджу. 

Чэвон почувствовала, как резко нагрелись её щёки. Не расцепляя рук, Хеджу потащила Чэвон вон из библиотеки. Был почти вечер. Поднялся лёгкий прохладный ветер. Через полчаса прогулки в тишине Хеджу наконец остановилась. Чэвон встала рядом с ней и тут же её глаза расширились от удивления перед тем видом, который ей открылся. Она почувствовала, как младшая переплела их пальцы, от чего её сердце чуть не провалилось сквозь землю.

— Здесь красиво.

— Очень. — ответила Хеджу, не отрывая глаз от Чэвон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕯🥀 помянем мою память  
> энивей по всем вопросам:  
> твиттер @justaclown_69  
> кк curiouscat.me/loonathesalad


	9. Цена свободы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ДЛЯ ТЕХ КТО ЗАПУТАЛСЯ  
> Я забыла добавить предыдущую главу, поэтому, если вам повезло и вы эту уже читали, почитайте предыдущую :) Я просто немного несообразительная и мозг у меня в последнее время работает по принципу "ну зато я есть"

_— Думаешь, нас посадят?_

_— Мы ещё не отработали долг, так что даже если и посадят, он всё равно нас вытащит, — сказала она, зажигая одной рукой сигарету. — а потом кинет обратно._

_Они замолчали, позволяя друг другу погрузиться в свои мысли. За окном пикапа мерцали уличные фонари, шумел океан. Хеджу позволила себе опустить окно и высунуть голову навстречу ветру. Потом она задала ещё один вопрос:_

_— Может сбежим?_

_— Что? — переспросила Суён, не отводя взгляд от дороги._

_Хеджу села обратно в сидение и повернулась к ней, чтобы её слова были услышаны._

_— Я говорю, может сбежим? Я не хочу брать на себя ответственность за чужие жизни, мне своя дороже. Можно просто подделать паспорта и уехать в другую страну. Нужных людей мы знаем, так почему бы не воспользоваться?_

_В ответ Суён засмеялась._

_— Поверь, Хеджу, если всё было так просто, мы прямо сейчас наслаждались бы закатом где-нибудь на берегу Индийского океана, как и мечтали. — сказала Суён, делая последние затяжки сигареты._

_Хеджу не стала спорить, потому что знала, что это правда. Отец найдёт их живыми или мёртвыми где угодно. Ещё никому не удавалось сбежать от Него. Они это знают, потому что участвовали однажды в поимке нескольких дезертиров. Парни решили, что у них достаточно ресурсов и связей, чтобы скрыться в мелкой деревушке где-то в Южной Америке. Они поняли, что ошибались, когда староста деревни лично привёл в их дом «карателей». От одного воспоминания этой ночи у Хеджу пробежал холод по спине. За одну секунду она увидела в их взглядах столько горю и сожаления, она увидела, как в один миг все их надежды разрушились._

_— Эй! Мы на месте. — подтолкнула Суён Хеджу локтём, возвращая ту в реальность._

_Они остановились в глубине леса, так чтобы никто в течение нескольких дней точно не нашёл бы машину. Достав две канистры бензина, они убедились, что была облита вся машина, особенно бампер, где ещё оставались свежие следы крови. Когда они отошли на безопасное расстояние, Суён достала зажигалку и подожгла дорожку топлива, ведущую к пикапу. Моментально всё вокруг озарилось ярким пламенем. Девушки молча шли сквозь лес к шоссе, докуривая общую пачку._

_— Надеюсь скоро это всё закончится. — первая нарушила тишину Хеджу. Суён промолчала._

* * *

Тяжёлое дыхание заполняло комнату. На полу смешивалась влага подвала и свежая кровь. В тусклом свете лампочки можно было различить распластавшееся на полу тело. С первого взгляда, вы бы подумали, что этот человек мёртв, но эти люди знают своё дело. Смерть была бы для вас великим благословением. Когда-то Суён лежала на этом же полу, мечтая пустить пулю себе в лоб. Теперь она с другой стороны баррикад. Ломает рёбра, пальцы, иногда глаза выдавливает. Всё зависит от пожеланий Отца. Эту комнату называют чистилищем. Здесь провинившиеся ожидают своего приговора. Кто-то отделывался угрозой и сломанными костями, но есть и те, кому повезло меньше. Этим людям может выпасть шанс стать главным зрителем спектакля «смотри, как он поиграет с твоей дочерью». Конечно, задолжать Отцу в любом случае ужасно, но одно дело лишиться глаза, другое — вернуться в пустой дом, где тебя когда-то ждали.

— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста… — повторял снова и снова человек на полу.

Его голос становился всё слабее и безжизненнее. Суён игнорирует его. «Просто отработай этот ебучий долг» — повторялось постоянно в её голове. Когда мужчина перестаёт шептать, Суён перестаёт выворачивать ему суставы и проверяет его дыхание. Дышит.

— Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь? — раздался голос из-за спины.

В ответ тишина. Тогда Суён берёт ведро холодной воды и выливает его на предателя, что моментально приводит того в чувства.

— Повторю вопрос. Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь? — терпеливо повторил мужчина.

— Д-да.

— Как всегда. Все вы всё знаете, и всё равно не слушаетесь. Ай-яй-яй так поступать. — с ухмылкой начал говорить мужчина с красным галстуком, подойдя ближе к другому. — Ты ведь как никто знаешь, Чон, что мы крыс не терпим. Разве жизнь можно в деньгах измерить? Мы давали тебе всё необходимое: работу, еду, крышу над головой, даже карманных денег тебе на лишний Мерседес хватало. А может, это мы провинились? Может, тебе чего-то не хватило? Что было у этого Пака, чего нет у нас? Неужели всё действительно в деньги у тебя упирается. Сегодня они у тебя — завтра снова у нас. — мужчина помолчал немного, рассматривая выражение лица Чона, — А вот Хаын была бы с тобой постоянно. Она так влюблена в тебя. — ухмылка на его лице переросла в оскал, а в глазах появился холодный огонь.

Услышав имя, Чон замер. Его глаза расширились от ужаса, а лицо стало ещё бледнее.

— Н-нет. Ты в-врёшь. Это не- возможно. — дрожащим голосом прошептал он.

— Увы. Хотя мы должны отдать тебе должное, спрятал ты её хорошо. Мы даже начали думать, что ты импотент и хотели искать другие ниточки, за которые тебя можно было бы подёргать, — мужчина наклонился к самому уху Чона. — но сила случайностей и совпадений так велика. Подумаешь один раз ошиблась и расплатилась в каком-то ресторанчике на окраине карточкой. Один пирожок ничего не изменит. А у нас уши и глаза везде.

Мужчина с красным галстуком выпрямился и направился к двери, но перед выходом остановился и сказал:

— Суён, брось его в соседнюю комнату, пусть отдохнёт перед спектаклем. Потом можешь быть свободна. Завтра в 9 утра жду тебя.

В ответ Суён молча кивнула. Мужчина вышел. Теперь в комнате только двое. Суён подошла к лежащему телу и подняла его за шкирку. Чон взвыл от боли, но послушно встал на ноги и прикусил губу, чтобы не издавать никаких лишних звуков. По его впалым щекам бесконтрольно лились слёзы. Когда Суён затолкала его в указанную комнату и собиралась уходить, она услышала слабый хрип, отдалённо напоминающий смех.

— П-помнишь, как мы впервые встретились? В той- же комнате. — прохрипел мужчина.

Его хрип стал более истерическим и начал прерываться приступами кашля. Невольно в голове Суён всплыло его довольное лицо, когда он один за другим ломал её пальцы. Прежде чем она успела обдумать это, она уже направилась к Чону, чтобы нанести пару лишних ударов. Завтра Суён ещё посмеётся на ним, сидя в первых рядах на спектакле.

* * *

— Здесь красиво.

— Очень. — ответила Хеджу, не отрывая глаз от Чэвон.

Они стояли на вершине невысокого холма, всего около пятиста метров, но больше и не нужно было. За их спинами был слышен шум и гам города, рёв моторов, топот тысяч пешеходов. Перед ними до самого горизонта растянулись поля и леса. Где-то межде деревьями можно было заметить пару глухих деревушек. В мягком фиолетовом свете закатного солнца весь пейзаж приобретал волшебный, фантастический вид. Теперь и волосы Чэвон начали почти светиться тёплым лавандовым оттенком. Хеджу была загипнотизирована ею. На секунду она решила, что находится в мире фентези и рядом с ней стоит самая настоящая лесная фея. Краем глаза Чэвон заметила пристальный взгляд на себе. Она почувствовала какими горячими стали её щёки. Когда девушка нашла в себе силы встретиться с Хеджу взглядами, весь мир резко ушёл из-под ног. Теперь она видела только эти глаза, в которых она начала тонуть. И взгляд. Такой тёплый и нежный. Чэвон даже не была уверена, точно ли перед ней один и тотже человек. В библиотеке её взгляд был таким холодным, почти издевательским. Сейчас же она смотрела на Чэвон этими глубокими и заботливыми глазами. Чэвон почувствовала, как по всему её телу волной прошлось странное тепло, которого она никогда ещё не испытывала.

— Ты тоже это почувствовала? — прошептала Хеджу.

В ответ Чэвон могла только кивнуть, не доверяя своему голосу, на что Хеджу улыбнулась. Это была самая сладкая* и милая улыбка, которую Чэвон видела в своей жизни.

— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

С этими словами Хеджу потянула Чэвон за собой вглубь небольшой рощи. Они шли по проросшей, еле заметной тропинке. Повсюду раздавался скрип высоких сосен, будто они сплетничают между собой. Где-то наверху был слышен шелест листьев. Чем дольше они шли, тем темнее кругом становилось. Чэвон уже начала переживать, что они потерялись, но вдруг Хеджу резко остановилась и Чэвон, не успев среагировать, врезалась в её спину.

— Закрой глаза. — мягко приказала Хеджу.

Чэвон решила довериться ей и позволить вести себя оставшийся отрезок пути. Хеджу всё это время держала её крепко за руку, чтобы Чэвон не споткнулась и ни обо что не ударилась, один раз Хеджу даже взяла её на руку, чтобы переступить через бревно. Где-то через минуту Чэвоон почувствовала, что они остановились на каких-то досках.

— Открывай.

Первое, что Чэвон увидела, открыв глаза, был маленький деревянный домик. Он был построен между тремя соснами на высоте примерно полтора метра. Его форма была не, как обычно, квадратная, а триугольная. В домике было только одно окно, выходящее на овраг за домиком. От крыши шли балки к другим ближестоящим деревьям. Балки эти соединялись между собой досками, так что получалась своеобразная терасса. К лестнице, ведущей внутрь, была проложена узкая дорожка из старых досок и камней. В таком домике можно спокойно спрятаться от целого мира. Чэвон почувствовала, как сильно ей хочется остаться в нём с Хеджу навсегад.

— Внутри ещё лучше. — с ухмылкой сказала Хеджу, видя восхищённый взгляд Чэвон и потянув её к лестнице.

Хеджу залезла первая, чтобы открыть входной люк и помочь второй девушке забраться. Оказавшись внутри, Чэвон накрыло ещё польшей волной изумления. Стены были обиты параллоном, чтобы не задувал ветер, и накрыты мыгкими пледами. Почти под самым потолком прибиты полки, на которых валялись пара комиксов и две старенькие ПСП. На полу лежали несколько подушек и сложенные одеяла. Всё тесное пространство освещали две лампочки, работающие на батарейках. Атмосфера внутри дома резко отличалась от той, что снаружи. Сначала он показался Чэвон загадочным и жутковатым. Сейчас же она чувствует странный косфорт и уют здесь. «Этот дом похож на Хеджу» — пронеслось у неё в голове.

— Это всё ты сама сделала? — с благоговением спросила Чэвон.

— Ага. Нравится? — Очень. — выдохнула Чэвон.

— Тогда садись. — сказала Хеджу, прихлопнув по месту напротив себя.

Как только Чэвон села, Хеджу протянула ей одно из одеял.

— Накройся. Скоро похолодает.

— Спасибо. — поблагодорила Чэвон, слегка покраснев.

Убедившись, что её указание выполнено, Хеджу подтянула к себе свой рюкзак и достала от туда карты. Перемешивая их у себя в руках, она предложила:

— Давай сыграем.

Она с вызовом посмотрела на Чэвон, от чего той стало не по себе.

— Н-ну, я вообще-то плохо играю. До этого только один раз играла.

— Поэтому и надо играть. Чтобы учиться.

Хеджу всё также смотрела на Чэвон, ожидая желаемого ответа. Под этим взглядом ей оставалось только вздохнуть и смириться с этим. По крайней мере её вторая в жизни игра пройдёт в тепле и комфорте, а не в грязном переулке с каким-то бездомным. Чэвон не помнит как там оказалась, но помнит, что проиграла свою куртку.

— Правила знаешь?

— Угу.

Основы Чэвон знает, поэтому больших проблем возьникнуть не должно. А уж какие-то тактики и стратегии по ходу игры можно освоить.

— Играем на желание. — вдруг объявила Хеджу, ухмыляясь.

— Что?! Нет! Это нечестно! Я же тебе точно проиграю.

«Вот именно» — подумала Хеджу.

Но протестовать, в любом случае, было уже поздно. Быстрыми и выработанными движениями карты были уже разложены. Чэвон с недоумением смотрела на Хеджу, но карты всё же взяла. А что ещё ей оставалось делать? Своим взглядом Хеджу ясно давала понять, что отказы не принимаются.

Во время игры Чэвон чувствовала себя очень странно. С одной стороны, она сразу сказала, что она новичок, так что ей не чего было стыдиться. Все ведь были в таком положении. Опыт не даётся при рождении. Но сидя напротив такого хорошего игрока, Чэвон, так или иначе, чувствовала себя смущённо. Где-то внутри себя она была благодарна за то, что Хеджу не ставила себя выше и не шутила над ней, когда она забывала какая масть козырная и выкидывала все самые сильные карты ещё в самом начале. Наоборот, она даже давала советы Чэвон. Но от того факта, что они играли на желание, это не спасало, и Чэвон оставалось только надеяться на чудо или пощаду. Однако, чем больше карт она держала в руках, тем меньше ей верилось хоть в какой-то вариант.

— Для новичка ты держалась неплохо.

Чэвон смотрела на разбросанные карты и не понимала, что ей чувствовать. Конечно, особо верить в победу она не могла, но и отрицать того, что её гордость была задета, нельзя. Но если смотреть на ситуацию в целом, условия были неравными изначально. Если кому-то и должно быть стыдно, то только Хеджу, за такой лёкгий способ выигрыша. Хотя судя по её довольному выражению лица, она определённо наслаждалась моментом.

— Итак, моё желание должно быть выполнено без отказов и отмазок, ясно?

Чэвон кивнула, всё также смотря в пол.

— Останься со мной здесь на ночь.

В этот раз Чэвон резко вскинула голову и посмотрела прямо на Хеджу, будто та только что проглатила младенца.

— Я… Н-нет! Это почему? К-как? Я не-

— Я, кажется, говорила, что желание должно быть выполнено без отказов и отмазок?

Ответа не послодовало. Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Чэвон — с недоумением, Хеджу — с лёгким раздражением. Всё же Хеджу терпеть не могла, когда кто-то идёт против её воли. Но увидя страх (почти ужас) в глазах Чэвон, она начала жалеть о своём решении, от чего начала раздражаться уже на саму себя.

— Послушай, я не извращенка какая-нибудь, чтобы таскать милых девушек по чащам, чтобы нас никто не нашёл, и насиловать их.

— ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ МЕНЯ ИЗНАСИЛОВАТЬ?! — завопила Чэвон, отползая к выходному люку.

— НЕТ! Я ПРОСТО НЕ ТЕ СЛОВА ПОДОБРАЛА, ДАЙ ДОГОВОРИТЬ! — вскликнула Хеджу, хватая Чэвон за руку. — Я- Я просто хочу провести больше времени с тобой наедине.

Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока не поняли, что всё это время (технически) держались за руки. Моментально их руки разъединились, будто они докоснулись до раскалённого чайника, и обе девушки отвели взгляд в сторону, пытаясь скрыть покрасневшие лица.

— Ну… Эм… Я… я предупрежу родителей об этом сначала. — ещё больше краснея (уже из-за того, что быть пай-девочкой рядом с Сон Хеджу было не пристижно), сказала Чэвон и достала телефон для звонка.

После получасовой лекции о технике безопасности вне дома (вообще в любых ситуациях) и выяснения психотипа Хеджу (чтобы её родители могли предугадать её поведение и в случае чего сразу выслать за Чэвон спасательный вертолёт, как они сами сказали) Чэвон, наконец-то была свободна и облегчённо вздохнула. В этот раз всё прошло раза в три быстрее. Она посмотрела на Хеджу, игнорируя её постоянный взгляд на себе, и спрасила:

— Ве-е-е-елл, чем мы займёмся?

«Пак Чэвон, на какие курсы неловких вопросов ты ходила, чтобы сейчас выдать в о т э т о?» — мысленно пробила себе лоб она.

— Ммм, тут у меня есть карты, две приставки, могу показать тебе свои комиксы, они старые и потёртые правда, но всё равно годны к прочтению, ещё где-то здесь были настолки, но я не у верена, сможем ли мы в них поиграть, потому что, вероятнее всего, они где-то под параллоном, потому что я особо не смотрела куда я его прибивала. — начала тараторить Хеджу. — В принципе, мы можем и просто хернёй страдать всю ночь напролёт, завтра ведь выходной. Потом я могу проводить тебя до дома, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой всё будет хорошо, и ты не потеряешься, но это только, если ты не против, конечно же, а в воскресенье я могу пригл-

Её поток мысли был прерван тихим смешком. Хеджу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что она слишком увлеклась своей речью.

«Сон Хеджу, какого хуя это сейчас было? Следуй сценарию. Ты зря его весь вечер писала? Блять, надеюсь Суён не узнает об этом, иначе она мне жить спокойно не даст.»

Перестав смеяться Чэвон тихо сказала: «А ты милая, когда не выглядишь, будто собираешь убить кого-то.»

Резко всё вокруг погрузилось во тьму. Единственным источником света теперь для Хеджу была только Чэвон, смех которой эхом раздавался в её голове. Хеджу делали комплименты и раньше, но она никогда не воспринимала их всерьёз. Эти же 10 слов (пусть и в очень странном очетании), будто перевернули весь её внутренний мир. «Почему? — спросила Хеджу себя — Почему я это чувствую. Так ведь не должно быть. Может, с давлением проблемы? Надо на днях точно к кардиологу спросить, тогда хоть будет отмазка не тащиться к этой Джиу.» Как только мелькнуло это имя в её мыслях, она сразу же вернула себя в реальность, и всё также, кроме Чэвон, она не видела ничего вокруг.

«Кажется, придётся внести в мой план поправки».

* * *

_Прямо сейчас Хеджу с радостью схватила бы ближайший офисный стул, разбила окно и вылетела к чертям с 30-го этажа небоскрёба. Но она знала, что её даже мёртвую достанут._

_— Оно просто так не разобъётся. — раздался голос сзади._

_Хеджу обернулась и увидела в дверях молодого парня в деловом костюме. Судя по кроваво-красному галстуку, он был одним из «верных псов» Отца. Так называли тех, кто обладал наибольшим кредитом доверия. Им поручалась работа высшей важности и секретности, но и такая, чтобы они точно остались в живых. Для более опасной работы, шпионаж или убийство, были пригодны только «лисы»**. Меньше всего доверия было у новичков и должников, которым поручалась самая грязная и мелкая работа. Первым — чтобы набирались опыта и были готовы ко всему, вторым — чтобы знали своё место. Часто должники оставались в семье (недобровольно, конечно), ведь после всего увиденного было сложно вернуться к нормальной жизни. Меньше всего в своей жизни Хеджу хотела остаться в семье. Если это произойдёт, она обещала себе пустить пулю в лоб._

_— Отец, ждёт тебя._

* * *

— Пф, я особо и не старалась. Мне больше Мортал Комбат по душе. — сказала Чэвон, проиграв Хеджу в Тэккен 10-й раз подряд.

— Не уважаешь историю? — с улыбкой спросила Хеджу.

Чэвон ничего не ответила, будто не услышав вопроса. Она отложила ПСП в сторону и встала, чтобы найти другое развлечение, где она бы точно не проиграла. Оглядев полки, в глаза ей бросился старый, потрёпанный комикс. «Бэтмен. Приключения» было написано в верхней части оближки. Чуть ниже друг напротив друга нарисованы Джокер и Бэтмен, а ниже в центре внимания стояла Харли Квинн, влюблённо смотрящая на свой пирожочек^.

— «Безумная любовь» — прочитала вслух Чэвон самую нижнюю надпись.

— Да. Давай почитаем, а потом ляжем спать?

— Как пожелаешь. — ответила Хеджу, начав удобнее обустраивать спальное место для них. Прихлопнув по месту рядом, она дала понять, что закончила с этим. Чэвон только тогда поняла, что им придётся спать буквально нос к носу, так как места здесь очень немного. «Надеюсь мама меня простит» — подумала она, устраиваюсь комфортнее рядом с Хеджу.

— Эм- Чэвон?

— Да?

— Ночью будет достаточно холодно. Кхм- Д-давай под двумя одеялами вместе будем спать, чтобы теплее было, конечно же. — быстро пробубнила Хеджу, смотря в сторону.

— Д-да… Конечно… Почему бы нет?

«Мы будем просто спать под двумя одеялами вместе, чтобы было теплее, Чэвон. Это очень важный пункт выживания в холодную погоду, не преувеличивай».

Лёжа плечом к плечу, они читали старый комикс, стараясь не думать о том, какое ничтожное между ними расстояние.

* * *

_— А, Хеджу. Проходи, садись. — наигранно-дружелюбно сказал мужчина. Он сидел в тяжёлом кожанном кресте, окутанный наркотическим дымом. Каджый показывает свою власть и богатство, как может или на что мозгов хватит. Затоннированные окна почти не пропускали свет, а из-за плотных шторв кабинете царил полнейший мрак. Единственным источником света была тусклая настольная лампа._

_— Ты делаешь большие успехи в последнее время. — сказал он, снимая свои очки и концентрируя внимание на девушке напротив. — Я могу даже смело сказать, что твой долг полностью закрыт, но я не хочу отпускать такую прилежную и ответственную девочку просто так. — от этих слов по спине Хеджу пробежал холод. — У меня есть для тебя последнее дело. Оно более специфично, чем твои предыдущие. На кону не только твоя свобода, — по его лицу расползлась мерзкая улыбка, — но и твоя жизнь. Если тебя поймают, отрубят голову на месте._

_Отец внимательно смотрел в лицо Хеджу, ожидая реакции. Ничего. Её лицо было абсолютно безэмоционально. Она лишь ждала продолжения его речи. Взяв, косячок травки в рот, мужчина достал из ящика массивного стола запечатанную папку и протянул её Хеджу._

_— Семейство Пак всегда было огромной занозой в нашей заднице. Всегда умудряются стащить всё самое лучшее прямо у нас из-под носа._

_Мужчина недовольно фыркнул, делая затяжки, пока Хеджу рассматривала фотографии незнакомых ей людей. Точнее, почти незнакомых. Перевернув лист, она встретилась взглядом со светло-волосой девушкой._

_— У них есть дочь, Пак Чэвон. Воспитана, как самая настоящая принцесса. Все кругом считают её образцом чистоты и невоности. По сути, она гарантия их кристально чистой репутации. — Отец встал из-за стола и начал прогуливаться по кабинету, — Ведь, какие дети — такие родители. На этом мы и сыграем. Твоя задача проста: соблазни её, — он встал прямо позади Хеджу, слегка склонившись к её уху, — затащи в постель, сними всё это на видео, желательно с самыми грязными подробностями, и выложи это, куда только сможешь. После этого можешь катиться на все четыре стороны. Вопросы?_

_Хеджу молча какое-то время рассматривала фотографию в своих руках. От чего-то её лицо стало болезненно-бледным, а во рту стоял отвратительный привкус. «А мне какая разница?»_

_— Вопросов нет._

* * *

— Мне жалко её.

— Почему? — спросила Хеджу, поворачиваясь к Чэвон.

— Я не знаю, как это правильней объяснить, — Чэвон помолчала, над чем-то задумавшись, — любовь ведь должна быть прекрасной и вдохнавляющей. Я всегда верила, что любовь делает людей лучше, пробуждая в них всё самое лучшее, но здесь… всё совершенно иначе. Из-за своей любви Харли сошла с ума, стала преступницей. Разве любовь так работает? — Чэвон повернулась к Хеджу, ожидая ответа. Несколько секунд они лежали молча, смотря друг другу в глаза. Между ними лишь пара сантиметров, которые ощущались, как километры. Их тёплое дыхание переплеталось между собой и окутывало обеих. Вдруг Хеджу почувствовала, будто она находится в каком-то ином мире. В мире, где есть только она и Чэвон.

— Я… — попыталась прервать молчание Хеджу, — Я думаю, что любовь, это когда тебе становится всё равно, что будет завтра, если ты будешь рядом, когда… — Хеджу перешла на шопот — когда ты готова рискнуть всем ради одной улыбки, даже если… на кону стоит моя жизнь.

Чэвон почувствовала, как мир вокруг неё озарился каким-то новым, пока незнакомым ей, светом. Сердце забилось так, что она могла чётко слышать каждый его удар о грудную клетку. В животе появилась странная тяжесть, будто что-то хотело вырваться наружу. По всему телу растёкся жар. Даже дышать стало не так легко, как раньше.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — прошептала Хеджу.

В ответ слабый кивок. Медленно и аккуратно Хеджу прильнула к губам Чэвон. В этот момент время вокруг них остановилось. Любая связь с остальным миром была потеряна. Было только тепло. Тепло губ. Тепло руки на щеке и плече. Тепло двух одеял. Тепло внутри них. Это было то тепло, от которого невозможно устать, которого всегла булет мало и за которое отдашь всё на свете. Хеджу захотелось отдать больше. Одной рукой она осторожно притянула Чэвон ближе, постепенно и нежно отдавая больше тепла в поцелуе. Когда воздуха стало нехватать, отпрянули друг от друга, не отдаляясь слишком далеко.

— Если я сбегу от сюда, ты будешь рядом со мной? — прошептала Хеджу, внимательно смотря в глаза Чэвон.

Уверенный кивок и снова тепло заполнило их.

* здесь могла быть моя шутка про сахарный диабет, но я не хотела портить атмосферу и вообще, лучше так не шутить.

** более подробно о каждой касте я расскажу отдельно (здесь могла быть моя шутка про зоофила и его питомцев. ПРОСТИТЕ).

^ ПРОСТИТЕ ЛУН РАДИ ЕСЛИ ЭТО СЛИШКОМ ПОШЛО, НО Я ОСТАВЛЮ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО что вы мне сделаете?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Соу 👉👈 Напишите обязательно, что вы сейчас чувствуете, и что в принципе думаете о работе <3  
> твиттер: @justaclown_69  
> кк: curiouscat.me/clownRhein


	10. Акт жизни.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прослушивание на роль всегда непросто, нервы, ожидания жюри, конкуренция, но ни что из этого не проблема для Джиу. Её единственная проблема смотрит на прямо на неё из-за режиссёрского стола. Вот теперь её шансы получить роль ушли в минус, если это вообще возможно.

\- Я расследовал это дело два года! ДВА ЕБАНЫХ ГОДА, ХАНСОК! И ТЫ МНЕ СЕЙЧАС ГОВОРИШЬ: "НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВ"?!

\- ДА! ДА, МОНКУТ, ИХ НЕДОСТАТОЧНО! - сделав глубокий вдох, Хансок понизил свой голос до шёпота, - Послушай, ты копаешь не под какого-то пьяницу или воришку, а под мафиози, Монкут. Мафиози. А ты всего лишь студент, просто шавка с улицы для них. Считай чудом, что тебя вообще до сих пор не поймали за расследованием и не посадили. У тебя нет прямы доказательств, а это значит у тебя нет ничего. Даже закон не на твоей стороне. 

Монкут ходил взад и вперёд, над чем-то думая. Он не мог допустить, чтобы все его наработки вот так просто уничтожились. Подумать только, единственного, чего не хватает Монкуту для того, чтобы посадить этих уродов, это машины. "На камерах наблюдения виден только номер, но и тот поддельный. Где они могли её запрятать? Они хорошо подготовились. Всё спланировали. Всё знали. О Джихон. Обо мне. О Джиу." Невольно Монкут вспомнил, как все искры радости, счастья и жизни исчезли из глаз Джиу, когда он впервые рассказал ей о случившемся. Суро уже не вернуть, но Джиу ёще жива, однако не живёт вовсе. По его щеке прокатилась слеза злости и обиды. "Если нельзя копать из вне, значит-"

\- Монкут, я понимаю, что ты хочешь отомстить, но мы ниче-

\- Нам нужна крыса.

\- Что?

\- Нам нужен свой человек внутри. Сами мы с тобой это сделать не можем, они же не идиоты нанимать студентов полицейской академии.

\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет. Это безумие. Если крысу поймают, нас всех в лучшем случае расстреляют, в худшем - будут пытать до конца наших дней, - Хансок сделал небольшую паузу, думая стоит ли давить на болевые точки друга, - И я говорю не только о нас, Монкут. Все, кто хотя бы раз слышал наши имена, составят нам компанию. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы с Джиу такое случилось, так? Сейчас ты ей нужен рядом, а не в могиле, Монкут.

Эти слова приковали Монкута к земле. Он простоял неподвижно, как глыба, неизвестно где находясь мыслями, пока не прокусил свою губу до крови. Что ему делать? Бросить всё ради одной и наблюдать, как гибнет город, или бросить одну, лишившись всего, что есть у него?

\- И что ты предлагаешь мне делать? Оставить их в покое? Позволить им продолжать убивать и воровать направо и налево?! Что мне делать, Хансок?!

\- А что ты можешь сделать?! Хрена с два ты что-то изменишь! Пойми ты бл- просто пойми, что ты не сможешь одним выстрелом и мафию уничтожить, и Джиу защитить!

Суро.

Что мне делать?

Суро, ты всегда знала ответ.

Ты всегда была рядом.

Почему тебя сейчас нет?

\- Я её увезу, - слабо ответил Монкут.

\- КУДА? В ЛЕС?! ЧТОБЫ ЕЁ ВОЛКИ СОЖРАЛИ?! ТЫ КОГО ИЗ СЕБЯ СТРОИШЬ? ДУМАЕШЬ, ТЫ РАЗДВОИТЬСЯ БЛЯТЬ СМОЖЕШЬ?!

Хансок был на пределе. Он тоже был зол. Он видел, какими сломанными были Монкут и Джиу. Он видел, их на самой границе отачянья. Конечно, Хансок хотел посадить этих ублюдков не меньше, но в случае проигрыша, они потеряют больше, чем у них осталось. Он не собирался рисковать настоящим, ради прошлого. Повисла тишина. Каждый из них находился в своих мыслях, в своих проблемах. В конце концов, Хансок тяжело вздохнул и поднял свой рюкзак.

\- У меня сейчас смена в кафе. Подумай хорошо над всем, Монкут. Если ты решишь продолжать, - Хансок посмотрел на друга, чьи глаза сжигали землю, - я не обещаю, что помогу.

* * *

\- Чоны-ы-ы-ын, ну пожалуйста. Мне одной страшно идти. Посиди просто в зале, как команда поддержки.

\- Джиу-у-у-у, я ведь уже сказала, что я встречу тебя с мороженым после, к тому же вряд ли я одна заменю целую команду.

\- Ну, Чоны-ы-ы-ын, неужели мороженое тебе дороже моего чувства безопасности?

Джиу не дёрнула и единым мускулом, пока Чонын отчаянно пыталась высвободиться из её мёртвой хватки.

\- Вот как ты теперь заговорила, а ещё вчера ты готова была отдать Монкута мне в рабство за этот "невероятный, волшебный, неземной, вкуснейший, что ты там ещё говорила", стаканчик мороженого.

\- Мне не нужно мороженое, мне нужна ты.

От этих слов Чонын мгновенно вспыхнула, но, не придавая этому значения, продолжила вырываться из крепких объятий. "И откуда у неё столько сил. Она ведь давно на тхэквондо не ходит. Я не удивлюсь, если по ночам она борется с преступностью или что-то типа этого" - подумала Чонын. Ещё через несколько неудачных попыток вырваться, она окончательно сдалась.

\- Ладно, я пойду с тобой, только отпус- 

Резко Чонын почувствовала, как хватка стала ещё крепче (это вообще возможно?), перекрывая доступ к воздуху, потом она перестала чувствовать землю под ногами. По всей видимости, Джиу решила бесплатно продемонстрировать принцип действия американских горок. Единственное, на что теперь надеялась Чонын, это на то, что её не вырвет.

Хорошо, что все перемены они проводили за школой в сарае (именно так эта постройка и выглядит), который раньше был помещением для какого-то кружка, так что никто бы их не прервал своими "остроумными" комментариями из серии "а давайте вы поебётесь, а мы посмотрим". Их репутация в школе никогда не была блистящей или хотя бы 'никакой', но в последнее время всё становилось только хуже. Хорошо, если за день они получали в свой адрес пару подшучиваний над их семьями. Хуже, когда слова и гадкие выкрики переростали в подножки и запирание в уборной.

\- Джиу, если ты задушишь меня, то я клянусь, буду являться тебе каждую ночь во снах и осуждающе пялиться на тебя.

\- Ой, прости! - с виноватой улыбкой сказала Джиу, опуская подругу на землю.

Наконец, оказавшись снова на поверхности, Чонын пришлось опереться о стену старого сарая, чтобы не упасть.

\- Жаль, ты не осталась в труппе, могли бы вместе играть на сцене, - мечтательно сказала Джиу.

\- Не моё это актёрство. Мне петь больше нравится. Да и конкурировать с тобой бесполезно.

\- Что правда, то правда, - ответила Джиу мягко посмеявшись, - но на самом деле, я сильно переживаю. Хоть моя роль и не главная, но не менее важная! Мне надо выложиться по полной! - ~~по-щенячьи~~ серьёзно сказала Джиу.

\- Ого, уже твоя, говоришь. Надеюсь потом ты не прибежишь плакать ко мне из-за того, что тебя не взяли, как было в прошлый раз.

\- Театр - это искусство наглых, поэтому меня точно возьмут.

\- В прошлый раз ты так же говорила.

\- И говорю снова.

На такую выходку Чонын только закатила глаза. В конце концов, она знает, что спорить беспалезно. Да, может, Джиу права в каком-то смысле. Чонын была однажды на уроке театрального руководителя, где услышала много историй о студенческих годах актёров. Сим Ан рассказал, что его группа набиралась из талантлевейших юных актёров всей Кореи. Один раз преподаватель собрал их в зале и спросил: "Кто из вас гениален?". Из 27-ми студентов руку подняла только одна девушка. Тогда преподаватель сказал: "Вот вы сидите, а остальные можете выметаться от сюда. Вы только просиживаете места 26 гениев." Чонын расскаазала эту историю Джиу, и, по всей видимости, это запало ей в душу. "Хотите главную роль? Выхватывайте у меня из зубов и пахайте. Будете сидеть на месте и ждать предложения - выйти дальше антрепризы* не надейтесь" - сказал Сим Ан тогда.

\- А хотя погоди... Ты, что не веришь в меня? Снова?! - трагично-обиженно спросила Джиу, смотря в спину подруги, - Эй! Чонын! Ты куда?

\- Пошли сейчас за мороженым, иначе я не досижу до конца в том душном помещении, - сказала Чонын, не останавливаясь и протягивая руку подруге.

Джиу радостно взвизгнула и рука об руку они пошли в ближайшее кафе. "Этот день точно ничто не испортит" - думала про себя Джиу.

В очереди долго стоять не пришлось. Всё-таки рабочий день. Только прогульщики и фрилансеры здесь ошивались. Пока Джиу ждала подругу у входа - "Ну ты посмотри, какой очаровательненький котёнок. *писк умиления* Как я его оставлю? На деньги, ты знаешь, что я буду. А это кто тут такой пуфыстенький? *(писк умиления)²* ... " -, Чонын гордо и одиноко отстаивала очередь. Вспоминая эти добрые и сияющие глаза, сердце Чонын начинало биться болезненно быстро. Как хорошо, что искорки любви к жизни ещё остались в глазах Джиу. Как хорошо, что она становилась самой собой. Из потока мыслей, девушку вырвал грубый голос мужчины перед ней.

\- Детка, тебе не жарко в этой форме? Я могу помочь снять лишнюю одежду, - с отвратительной ухмылкой сказал он.

Темноволосая девушка за кассой, хоть и сохраняла вежливую улыбку на лице, но отвращение с нотками желания плюнуть ему в лицо видно хорошо. Мужчина же этого совершенно не видел.

\- В нашей форме нет ничего лишнего. Вы будете делать заказ? - терпеливо ответила она.

\- Нет ничего лишнего говоришь. А как же эта рубашка? Она выглядит слишком неудобной. Давай, пройдём в вашу коморку и я помогу тебе избавиться от неё.

Мужчина потянулся, чтобы уцепиться за ткань, но на полпути его остановили. Чонын крепко держала его за запястье, не позволяя протянуть руку дальше. Мужчина с недоумением и яростью посмотрел на неё и выдернул руку из хватки. Девушка за кассой растерянно, но с облегчением смотрела на свою спасительницу. Краем глаза Чонын заметила, как по её щеке прокатилась слеза, что разозлило девушку ещё больше. 

\- Ты какого хуя ко мне прикасаешься, шавка? - прорычал мужина, подходя к Чонын ближе.

Она не тронулась с места.

\- А тебя мама не научила, как общаться с девушками? Или у тебя просто спермотоксикоз? Так иди в свою халупу и дрочи на здоровье сутками напролёт, - сквозь зубы прошипела Чонын, не сводя от него глаз.

Поднятый в воздух кулак, готовый подарить Чонын разбитый нос, был остановлен кем-то. В следующий момент мужчина лежал на полу с коленом у горла. Джиу смотрела на него сверху и думала, стоит ли ей украсить глаз этого козла синяком для профилактики.

\- Джиу, не порти свои руки о его харю, - холодно сказала Чонын, - тебе ещё прослушивание проходить.

Злость и отвращение всё ещё сочились из неё. Будь они в какой подваротне, она бы не останавливала подругу. Может, и сама присоединилась бы. Таким людям любо кулак всё объяснит, либо решётка. Джиу встала с мужчины, всё ещё с сомнениями. В этот момент к ним уже подбежал другой работник кафе.

\- Что происходит? - спросил парень.

\- Эти шавки на меня напали, а одна чуть не заду-

\- О, привет, Хансок! Как ты с Хасыль? - вдруг перебила Джиу с радостной улыбкой.

Чонын вопросительно переглянулась с девушкой за кассой, на что та только пожала плечами.

\- Я-то в порядке, а что с вами случилось?

\- Оу, да ничего особо страшного. Просто этот козёл, - сказала Джиу, тыкнув в уже вставшего мужчину, - приставал к девушке за кассой, а потом хотел ударить Чонын. Ну я и- кхм, пригодилось мне в общем это ваше тхэквондо.

Хансок кивнул Джиу и без лишних слов взял мужчину за шкирку, уводя куда-то в служебное помещение. К сожалению или к счастью, не в первый раз он с такими справляется. Таких выродков на свете полно. Даже на первый взгляд солидный мужчина, с учёной степенью может хранить заряженные ружья под своей кроватью. Хансок поставил целью своей жизни защитить как можно больше людей от подобных ублюдков. 

\- Слышь, щенок, я те щяс морду раскрашу, если не отпустишь, - угрожал мужчина, пытаясь вырваться, но Хансок оказался сильнее, чем может показаться.

\- Я отведу его в комнату, где мы дождёмся полицию. Джинсоль, если что, можешь позвать Хасыль на подмену.

\- Всё в порядке. Я справлюсь.

Парень кивнул и скрылся с мужчиной за дверью.

\- ПОКА, ХАНСОК! - крикнула Джиу в закрывшуюся дверь.

\- Мои извинения за этот инцидент, - сказала Джинсоль, поклонившись, - и спасибо, что вступились за меня.

\- Да всё-

Когда Чонын предоставился шанс взглянуть прямо на девушку за кассой, она почувствовала, как мир вокруг беспорядочно закружился. Нет, не беспорядочно. Вокруг неё. Вокруг Джинсоль. Её резкие, чёткие черты лица, будто вылитые из лучшего мрамора. Она как скульптура, холодная и застывшая в совершенной форме. Но её глаза были совершенно другими. Тёплыми, глубокими и сияющими. А каждое движение полно какой-то детской простоты и взрослой элегантности. Джинсоль была из тех девушек, на которых хочется просто смотреть и восхищаться, как скульптурой Микеланджело.

\- Эм, всё- всё в порядке- Это особо не-

\- Она хочет сказать, что мы были рады помочь, - перевела Джиу, по-детски хитро улыбаясь, - Чонын, я подожду тебя на выходе.

Подмигнув подруге, Джиу оставила девушек вдвоём. Теперь Чонын буквально сгорала изнутри, то ли из-за Джиу, которой всегда удавалось подмигиваниями пускать пули в сердце Чонын, то ли из-за произведения искусства, стоящее в десяти метрах от неё. "Наверняка, это от неловкости. Не думай слишком сильно, Чонын. О боже, она смотрит на меня. У меня что-то на лице? Если она не перестанет пялиться, я просто убегу от сюда. Уже можно бежать? Стоп. Ещё раз. Мы где?" Опомнившись, Чонын чуть не ударила себя по лицу от стыда.

\- Точно! Эм- Заказ, кхм- Прости- те, я отвлеклась. Так вот, два шоколадных мороженых, пожалуйста.

\- Всё в порядке, можешь со мной на ты, - сказала Джинсоль, посмеявшись, - сейчас принесу заказ.

Её движения отработанные, но не механические, будто она вкладывала всю душу в каждый ингридиент. Удивительно, как при такой внешней стойкости и собранности, Джинсоль остаётся такой чувствительной. "Хочу увидеть её улыбку" - пронеслось в голове Чонын, но она быстро отбросила эту мысль.

\- Вот твой заказ, - сказала Джинсоль, протягивая мороженое.

\- А? А да, сколько с меня?

Чонын уже открывала кошелёк, как чья-то тёплая ладонь накрыла её руку. Поднять глаза и встретиться лицом к лицу с настоящей лесной нимфой было главной ошибкой Чонын. И здесь её мир разделился. На две такие разные, но такие одинаковые стороны. Пока что, Чонын не может объяснить это, но всё же что-то в ней изменилось, что-то будто удвоилось. Только что?

\- За счёт заведения. Я должна тебе за спасение в конце концов.

\- Оу, ах- Спасибо, я- я пойду тогда, иначе мы с п- подругой опоздаем. Ну и- Увидимся, - последнее вышло скорее в форме вопроса, чем утверждения.

\- Конечно! Я тут все будни работаю.

Не доверяя своему голосу, Чонын помахала на прощание и вышла. Джиу стаяла у самой двери с котёнком в руках, будто она со своим напарником (котёнком) выполняла секретную миссию по шпионажу за подругой. Чонын вопросительно посмотрела на неё, но Джиу только посмеялась и взяла своё мороженое.

\- Прости, я на секунду подумала, что смотрю на какую-то дешёвую мелодраму. Ай! Чего драться-то сразу? Я говорю то, что думаю.

\- Пошли быстрее, пока не опоздали, - сказала Чонын, ускоряя шаг.

\- Эм, Чонын?

\- М?

\- Ты посидишь с Ририкой, пока я буду на сцене? - спросила Джиу, показывая на котёнка в своих руках.

\- О боже, - выдохнула Чонын, - конечно, посижу, куда я денусь?

\- ЕЙ! СПАСИБО!

\- ОСТОРОЖНО У МЕНЯ МОРОЖЕНОЕ!

\- ПРОСТИ!

* * *

Два гудка. Три гудка. Восемь. Ответа нет. Опять.

"Говорила же, что собрание важное, где её блять носит?"

Суён убрала телефон обратно в карман и вернулась на своё место. Перед началом прослушивания ей надо было сделать несколько важных объявлений труппе. Их театральный кружок переживает не лучшие времена и им нужны актёры, если они хотят остаться на плаву. Особенно перед режиссёрским дебютом самой Суён. На этом спектакле она должна рассмотреть нужных ей людей для своей постановки, и если всё обрушится сейчас, то возродить хоть что-то уже не получится.

\- Ну-с, - хлопнул в ладоши Сим Ан, - времени у нас немного, поэтому сразу переда- А! Хеджу! Опять, негодяйка, опаздываешь, - заворчал мужчина, когда Хеджу добралась до места рядом с Суён, - Ещё одно опоздание и месяц будешь одна ставить все декорации на спектакли, я предупредил. Так вот, передаю слово Суён. 

\- Списибо, сонсэнним, - сказала Суён, встав перед всеми на сцене, - Как вы можете видеть, нас здесь от силы человек двадцать, что катастрофически мало для любого, даже любительского театра. Поэтому сегодня мы ищем актёров не просто на одну роль в одном спектакле. Мы должны выбрать актёров, которые останутся с нами, что, конечно, не значит, что мы должны брать всех подряд. Я прошу вас подойти к этому максимально серьёзно. Сонсэнним, я сказала всё, что хотела.

Сим Ан вернулся на сцену, позволив девушке занять своё место, и начал говорить ещё какую-то информацию. Как только Суён села, она повернулась к Хеджу.

\- Как всё прошло? - прошептала она.

\- Я- Не так сразу решила сделать это, - ответила Хеджу, уводя взгляд.

\- В смысле?

\- Ну- Я просто подумала, что люди могут просто не поверить записи. Было бы надёжнее сделать э- это прямо у неё дома, так? А для этого мне нужно добиться её доверия.

Каждое слово оставляло отвратительно-горький и тяжёлый след в глотке Хеджу. Это всё звучит так неправильно из её уст. Так неестественно и фальшиво. Почему она продолжает это говорить?

\- Только не затягивай с этим. Иначе мы навсегда застрянем в его лапах.

Хеджу промолчала. А что она могла сказать? Даже для себя она не может решить, что ей делать. Было внутри неё, что-то непонятное и тяжёлое. Может, именно это чувство люди называют совестью? Нет. У неё не может быть совести. У неё её не должно быть. Её совесть давно похоронена заживо, иначе её бы сожрали все те мрази, с которыи она по глупости связалась. Но теперь, что-то поменялось. Что-то другое процветает в ней. Вдруг телефон Хеджу завибрировал. На экране она увидела сообщения от Чэвон:

**Хеджу** ~

**Я не приду на собрание** 😭😭😭

**Отец сказал, что мне нечего там делать** 😭 

Кровь вскипела от злости в венах Хеджу. Кем считал себя этот ублюдок, чтобы решать за Чэвон, что ей делать и как жить? На секунду девушка представила, как она всаживает нож в его бок, после чего берёт Чэвон за руку и они вместе уезжают как можно дальше от сюда. Стойте. С чего это ей не всё равно? У неё был план и ему надо следовать. Всё должно быть по плану. И переживать о Чэвон точно в него не входило.

**жаль**

**я тебе перескажу всё потом**

**идёт?**

**ОМГ** ~

**ДА!**

**Спасибо большое 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤**

**Скоро встретимся? 👉👈**

**ага**

**я напишу позже**

**🖤**

Суён внимательно наблюдала, как расползалась по лицу Хеджу глупая улыбка, как она долго выбирала какое сердечко отправить, но в итоге обошлась сухим ответом. Хеджу втягивает себя во что-то непредсказуемое, что-то чего даже предполагать было нельзя. И Суён становилось страшно. Страшно за всё то, что может из этого выйти, и страшно за то, что ей придётся сделать, точнее, не сделать. Просто наблюдать.

\- На этом, пожалуй мы начнём прослушивание. Кахей, сбегай к конкурсантам, скажи им в каком порядке они выступают, спасибо, родная, - сказал громко Сим Ан, - Суён, садись рядом со мной, как помощница режиссёра. Ну-с, начинаем!

Дверь широко распахнулась и в зал ворвалась запыхавшаяся девушка. В одной руке она держала недоеденный стаканчик мороженного, в другой - какой-то клубок шерсти. Чонын не увидела Суён за столом режиссёра, к её же счастью. Если она здесь, значит и Джиу тут. От этой мысли Суён почему-то захотелось тошнить. Хеджу отнеслась к такому повороту спокойней, но, на всякий случай, взглядом попросила Суён не натворить глупостей.

\- Извините, что прерываю, я в роли команды поддержки, - протататорила Чонын.

\- Ничего страшного, присаживайся, где тебе удобно.

Наконец, когда все заняли свои места, прослушивание официально началось. Выступление каждого конкурсанта делилось на дву части: сначала они просто читают ту роль, на которую пробуются, потом, если они планируют играть и дальше в театре, им необходимо показать свой собственный короткий этюд. Минута за минутой тянулись мучительно долго для всех. Конкурсанты нервничали и иногда психовали. Основная труппа скучала, смотря на абсолютно безэмоциональные выступления. Легко никому не было. Чонын уже давно не обращала внимания на сцену и играла с Ририкой на коленях. Джиу всё равно, видимо, не скоро выступает. Вдруг Ририка спрыгнула с Чонын и ринулась куда-то к сцене. "Твою мать. Куда, дура, понеслась. О боже, нет.. Только не к режиссёрам, молю." Но было уже поздно. Ририка подбежала прямо к ногам помощницы режиссёра, которая, конечно же, тут же подняла котёнка на руки. Когда она обернулась, всё вокруг Чонын будто замерло. Ха Суён вопросительно смотрела прямо на неё.

\- Ким Джиу, прошу на сцену, - объявил Сим Ан.

Весь зал напрягся. Казалось доже стулья с радостья сейчас ушли бы из зала, сбросив сидящее на них мясо. Все глаза были только у Джиу. Только на ней. На каждом её движении и слове. Но одни глаза пронизывали её особенно остро. Ха Суён. Джиу думала, что была готова ко всему, но к этому определённо нет. "Идиотка, надо было прочитать состав труппы, прежде чем идти сюда, - ругала она себя, резко покрываясь холодным потом, - Нет. Я пришла сюда ради своего будущего, ради своего собственного счастья. Может, это даже хорошо, что она здесь. Чем сложнее путь, тем интереснее будет моя автобиография". Джиу быстро посмотрела на Чонын и увидела столько поддержки и тепла в глазах подруги, что любые, даже мельчайшие сомнения добровольно покинули её голову.

Не дожидаясь разрешения, она начала выступление. Кто бы мог подумать, что роль опасной мудрой избитой жизнью змеи так легко дастся такой ещё совсем девочке, как Джиу. Первая часть не должна была содержать никаких сценодвижений, но были моменты, когда девушка то там проведёт рукой по песку, то здесь изовьётся телом, будто она не человек вовсе. И всё было так непроизвольно, так естественно, что зрители буквально чувствовали песчаные дюны под их ногами, ощущали этот жаркий сухой воздух. Один раз мальчик, играющий Маленького принца, который должен был произносить свои слова во время выступления Джиу, напрочь забылся в её игре. Благоговейная тишина воцарилась, когда она произнесла свои последние слова.

\- У-О-У-У-У-У-У-У! ДА-А-А-А! ЭТО МОЯ ДЖИУ! Я ЗНАЛА, ЧТО ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЕШЬ! Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! - не думая, прокричала Чонын, подскочив на месте.

Никто и поверить не мог, что после такого бесстыдного, в лучшем значении этого слова, выступления, Джиу разольётся краской с ног до самых волос от слов своей подруги. Но впереди был ещё этюд. Она хотела выступать в театре. И лучше всего начинать с малого. Со школьного кружка. Но это не значит, что их постановки воспринимались не всерьёз. Наоборот, на каждом их спектакле просто не оставалось свободного места. У Джиу было чувство, что именно здесь начнётся её будущее. Пока неизвестное ей, но однозначно яркое и стоящее всех испытаний. Глобокий вдох. Выдох. И она начинает свой этюд. Теперь она не Джиу, а сирота, брошенная на улицу. Ни одного слова. Ни одной эмоции. Должно страдать и бояться только её тело. Она должна показать, как разбито и потерянно чувствуют себя оставленные всеми. Вдруг на сцену запрыгнула Ририка, абсолютно веря Джиу и желая согреть её своим крохотным тельцем. Теперь у неё появилась неожиданная подруга, но это только добавит красок в её этюд. Ририка, как никто знала, какого это быть брошенной. Они, как кусочки пазла, идеально сошлись на сцене вместе.

Взяв котёнка на руки после окончания этюда, Джиу обяъвила, что закончила выступление. Теперь она ждала мнение зала. Широко раскрытые рты не произносили ни слова. Только Чонын закрыла лицо руками, тихо всхлипывая.

\- Завтра первая репетиция сразу после школы, не опаздывай, - только и удалось сказать Суён.

Еле сдерживаясь от восторженного писка (но не сдерживая самодовольной ухмылки), Джиу поклонилась и сошла со сцены. С трудом вытащив всхлипывающую Чонын на улицу, Джиу позволила выплеснуться всем своим эмоциям.

\- ДА-А-А-А-А-А! - на диафрагме* закричала Джиу, - МЕНЯ ВЗЯЛИ!

\- ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ! - заорал кто-то с другой стороны улицы.

\- СПАСИБО!

Джиу повернулась к Чонын и встретилась с ярко-красными желейными глазами. Видимо, она ещё не переварила эмоционально выступление Джиу.

\- Э-э-эй! Ты чего? Всё хорошо, меня уже взяли, - успокаивала Джиу, тут же пряча Чонын в своих руках, - Спасибо тебе огромное за поддержку. Правда. Если бы не ты я бы сломалась в первые же секунды, - уже шептала она на ухо своей подруге, - С меня дополнительная порция мороженого.

\- Мне не нужно мороженое, мне нужна ты, - слабо ответила Чонын в плечо Джиу.

Они простояли так ещё какое-то время и, прежде чем это могло пресечь какие-либо дружеские рамки, рука в руку отправились отмечать такое событие в ближайшее караоке. Но как бы весело им не было, голову Чонын не покидала одна мысль уже вьевшаяся в кору её мозга:

Совсем не так я хотела признаться ей.

* Антреприза - приглашённые актёры. Я не знаю точно, как там в профессиональном театре антреприза создаётся, но в моём (любительском) театре, антреприза, это что-то в роде скамьи запасных.

* техника дыхания, при которой вы сохраняете свои бедные голосовые связки, даже если будете орать, как не в себя (это если по простому)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главы выходят так долго из-за школы, но я может возьму перерыв и будет больше времени на проработку работ.  
> (Итоговое сочинение, ЕГЭ, поступление в вуз: ага, будет у неё время)
> 
> Кстати, у меня готовятся ещё две масштабные работы. Не представляю, как я со всем управлюсь, но попытаться стоит.
> 
> твиттер: @justaclown_69  
> кк: curiouscat.me/clownRhein


	11. ВАЖНО

Привет :)

Да, я пропала почти на 3 месяца, НО на то были причины (очевидно). Я не забросила свои работы (+Вкус страха...), просто жизнь меня явно не долюбливает.

Энивей давайте я поясню те причины:

1) Я сейчас дописываю очень большую по объёму и нагрузке работу (спойлер: Моя прекрасная утопленница...), что для меня в новинку и ещё одну (Плёночные воспоминания) очень тяжёлую по настроению. Поэтому я пока отложила работу над этим рассказом, чтобы сосредоточиться на МПУ.

2) Экзамены. Естественно блять... Я в 11, поэтому меня сейчас со всех щелей имеют. В общем, сложно :с Надеюсь, вы с пониманием отнесётесь.

3) КЛЯНУСЬ, СКОРО Я ВЕРНУСЬ С Т А К И М И ГЛАВАМИ И РАССКАЗАМИ! Прям офигеете. И слезами захлебнётесь :) в лучшем смысле, конечно.

До скорой встречи <3

п.с. я перечитала этот фик, и о боги, сколько там глупейших опечаток.. и вы все молчали... потом исправлю.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sweets 🥰 Я новенькая на этом сайте (как авторка), но надеюсь я быстро разберусь со всем. Спасибо, что решили прочитать мою работу 💞 Я правда переживаю, когда обновляю главы, потому что делюсь не только своим так называемым творчеством, но и некоторыми своими взглядами и мнениями :)  
> твиттер: @justaclown_69  
> кк: curiouscat.me/clownRhein


End file.
